


Collar Full

by koldkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), Gen, Non-Chronological, Original Universe, Other, POV Alternating, bilingue dans les tags mais le texte est français, la narration change entre 1ère et 3ème personne, même si les deux tiers des personnages ont des prénoms étrangers, on reste focus principalement sur Sigrun tho, this is quite domestic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koldkat/pseuds/koldkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in"</p><p>C'est ce que Bai s'évertuait à penser et tout ce que Sigrún s'évertua à ne pas penser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bai & Sigrún

**Author's Note:**

> Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire. C'est les vacances d'été, donc j'écris. 
> 
> (le rating pourrait augmenter)
> 
> MERCI A MON ANOUK D'AMOUR POUR LA BETA-LECTURE !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'été m'ennuit donc j'écris.

J'enfonçai la clé dans la serrure, tourné deux fois sur la gauche et ouvert la porte, faisant claquer les portes-clés contre, puis la refermai une fois entrée. Je posai mon sac sur le meuble dans l'entrée, retirai mes chaussures que je rangeai dans le placard et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je bus un grand verre d'eau et rinçai ensuite du riz à cuire pour ce soir. Pumpa vint se frotter paresseusement contre mes mollets en guise de salutations. Je lui grattai la tête et vérifiai qu'il avait encore de quoi boire et manger.

Je trouvai des poivrons, des concombres et de petits filets de poulet dans le frigo. J'épluchai les concombres que je découpai avec les poivrons et les filets. Je jetai un œil à la vieille horloge du salon : dix-huit heures quarante huit. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, d'ici vingt minutes peut-être. Je fis une salade avec les concombres en y ajoutant de l'ail et du basilic et balançai les poivrons sur une poêle. En attendant qu'ils cuisent, j'allais dans la chambre pour me changer en des vêtements plus confortables : un sweat à capuche et un legging noir.

J'étais dans le couloir pour retourner dans la cuisine quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer, ce qui me fit trottiner jusqu'au dit-lieu. Bai retirait ses chaussures et me salua avec un sourire en relevant la tête vers moi.

« Salut.  
\- Salut la belle. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai du sol ce qui lui provoqua un rire étranglé par la surprise, semblable à un gros grognement d'animal paniqué – elle ne s'y attendait jamais à ces étreintes là.

« Tu es de bonne humeur, remarqua-t-elle quand je la relâchais et m'attardai dans ses bras en me nichant dans son cou.  
\- La journée a été longue. Ça fait du bien de te voir. »

Elle me caressa la tête et la nuque et je ronronnai de plaisir. Puis je la laissai retirer son manteau et se débarrasser de ses affaires et retournai à la cuisine. Les poivrons étaient parfaits : je les plaçai dans une assiette à part et fis cuire les morceaux de poulet. Bai me rejoignit dans la cuisine après s'être changée à son tour et sortit deux assiettes creuses, des couverts et deux verres.

« Tu veux manger ici ou au salon ?  
\- Peu importe ! »

Elle sortit un plateau, m'indiquant donc que nous mangerions au salon. Le cuiseur à riz bipa tandis qu'elle sortait la salade de concombres du réfrigérateur. Je secouai la poêle pour que le poulet blanchisse bien uniformément. J'ajoutai du lait de coco et du curry. Elle remplit les assiettes de riz et divisa les poivrons dans chacune d'elle. Elle remplit la carafe d'eau, nous servit des verres, elle vida le sien. Cette petite danse quotidienne dans la cuisine lors de la préparation des repas accentuait toujours la sympathie dans mon cœur, surtout après de longues journées où à un certain point je ne travaillais que pour pouvoir en terminer rapidement et rentrer à la maison. Le poulet me semblait cuit. Je dispatchai les morceaux dans nos assiettes et mis la poêle vide dans l'évier où je la fis tremper.

« Je crois qu'on est bon !  
\- Il me semble oui : à taaaable. »

L'enthousiasme de Bai nous porta au salon, plateau dans les mains, moi sur ses talons. J'allumai la télévision, les informations en fond que nous écoutâmes à peine en réalité, préférant discuter de nos journées respectives et nous confortant parfois dans le silence que sollicitait un bon repas chaud fait maison. Le week-end approchait, du beau temps était prévu et nous voulions profiter des beaux jours de la fin mai : nous parlâmes donc de faire quelque chose de différent au lieu de rester à la maison ou en ville.

« Et siiii... on allait au lac ?  
\- Oh !! C'est une très bonne idée ! On pourrait partir en fin de matinée et manger là bas et après aller marcher en forêt !  
\- Et prendre des photos ! Ça va être l'ébullition des odeurs aussi, à cette époque de l'année...  
\- Et on devrait prendre nos carnets.  
\- Faudra que je note un max de choses. »

Les observations en pleine nature étaient toujours la quête d'inspirations nouvelles. Bai et moi avions sans cesse besoin de renouveler nos imageries et d'apprendre, souvent par nous-mêmes, des choses, qu'elles fussent utiles au quotidien ou non. De cette façon, nous n'avions pas l'impression que nos esprits tournaient sur eux-mêmes dans notre boîte crânienne et pourrissaient dans le jus de connaissances et de perspectives limitées. De nouvelles fleurs, de nouveaux parfums, de nouveaux textes, de nouveaux airs, de nouveaux regards à croiser. Ce sont des choses que nous aurions aimé faire quand nous étions encore jeunes, si nous avions su que cela nous sauverait de l'anxiété et des tourments intérieurs.

L'idée de passer le samedi à l'extérieur nous rendit fougueuses et pleines d'entrain et je finis par avoir un fou rire incontrôlable et je bafouillai des excuses comme quoi c'était mes nerfs qui lâchaient à cause de la pression subie dans la journée. Mais Bai savait que c'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas la leurrer et d'ailleurs, je ne cherchais pas à la leurrer. Je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier de ce qu'elle pensait de moi : elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. On ne refait pas une décennie d'amitié, encore moins des années de vie commune à prendre soin l'une de l'autre.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous avons regardé un film. Je faisais des scoubidous, parce que ça faisait passer le temps, même si je ne savais jamais trop quoi en faire ensuite (souvent je les donnais aux gosses du centre aéré) et Bai se limait les ongles en écoutant distraitement le film. Au bout d'un moment, elle poussa sur ma cuisse avec son pied en m'appelant.

« Sigrún.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Siiiigrúúúún, fit-elle encore en se rapprochant et en éparpillant ses cheveux sur mes jambes en tailleur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On va se coucher ? »

Son ton était définitivement taquin: je baissai les yeux sur elle, elle avait un grand sourire. Je posai mes fils et éteignis la télé et la fixa un moment avec une mine très sérieuse. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand je l'attrapai à la taille et la renversai sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates. Elle éclata de rire et cria en s'agitant tandis que je me dirigeai au bout du couloir, dans notre chambre.

Je nous fis tomber sur le lit et lui fit une crise de chatouilles qui dura malheureusement peu longtemps en vue de ses cris suffoquant et de ses coups de genoux et de ses petits ongles qui me griffèrent les bras.

« Saloperie de sauvageonne ! »

Je tombai à côté d'elle et nous reprîmes notre souffle en rigolant encore, niaisement. Elle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, où je la suivis. Séance routinière du démaquillage et du lavage de dents bien appréciée. Notre vraie peau, nature et sans artifice. De retour dans la chambre, nous changeâmes de vêtements pour nos pyjamas et nous roulâmes sous les draps en des soupirs de bien-être. Bai se colla contre moi, allongée sur le ventre et me chuchota des souhaits pour ses rêves de la nuit. Elle me murmura des encouragements pour le lendemain. Le cœur ému, je lui souhaitai la même chose et cédai à l'embrasser. Je me mis sur le côté et l'enlaçai.

Je crois que nous sombrâmes rapidement, nos souffles respectifs guidant celui de l'autre, insufflant le rythme, la voie à suivre, sans jamais douter, sans avoir peur des rêves et du lendemain. Nous étions la confiance et l'assurance. C'est ce que nous voulions croire et comme nous y croyions, nous l'étions.

 

-

 

J'étais en train de finir d'éplucher des oignons et de geindre sur la douleur de mes yeux lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer en claquant. J'entendis Bai passer vite dans le couloir en retirant ses chaussures sans les ranger, lâchant ses affaires sur le sol puis filer dans le couloir jusque dans la chambre, sans rien dire. Je lâchai mon couteau et me lavai vite les mains en clignant des yeux pour faire s'échapper les grosses larmes douloureuses. Je m'essuyai les mains et le visage et me dirigeai vers le salon.

Elle y était revenue et était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, face à la fenêtre. Elle s'était enroulée dans le plaid reposant habituellement sur notre lit et avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je voyais déjà ses épaules frémir et j'entendais sa respiration se faire peu profonde et s'accélérer. Panique. Je m'approchai doucement et posai mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules en m'accroupissant. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir. Ses sourcils bruns étaient froncés de contrariété et son nez déjà rougi par l'émotion. Elle était si absolument belle que je ne pus retenir un sourire d'adoration mais non dénué de compassion.

« Allez, tu es chez toi, te caches pas à moi. » dis-je en frottant mon nez contre sa joue.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux frémissant d'émotions et sa respiration céda soudainement en un unique sanglot comme un élastique claque après avoir été étiré trop fort, trop longtemps. Je ne sais si ce fut d'elle-même qu'elle vint s'enfouir contre mon épaule ou si ce fut moi qui l'enlaça, la soutint, la réconforta. Mes bras faisaient le tour d'elle, la faisant encore plus petite. Je caressai ses cheveux et ne dis rien de plus. Je savais qu'on en discuterait très certainement plus tard.

Nous mangeâmes en silence - Bai trop peu à mon goût mais je l'encourageai suffisamment -, puis après avoir chargé le lave-vaisselle, je la pris par la main et l'emmenai dans la chambre. Elle se changea pour la nuit et s'allongea sur le lit, plongée sous la couette sans demander son reste. Je m'étais changée aussi dans le même temps et alla dans la salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me laver les dents. Je retournai dans la chambre avec une lingette propre.

« Démaquille-toi au moins, tu vas avoir une mine affreuse demain.  
\- Elle est déjà affreuse, maugréa Bai en se redressant.  
\- Arrête tes bêtises, ferme les yeux. »

Je nettoyai moi-même les traces noires qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, passant derrière ses oreilles et dans le cou. Elle émit un petit bruit de contentement avec sa gorge quand j'eus terminé.

« Ça fait du bien, non ?  
\- Merci... » sourit-elle. Enfin un sourire.

J'allai jeter la lingette et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'avais oublié de verrouiller. Je rejoins enfin Bai dans notre lit et cherchai automatiquement sa main sous la couverture. Mais elle vint nicher son dos contre mon ventre et je mis mon bras gauche autour d'elle et saisis sa main qu'elle avait un peu froide. Avant d'éteindre, je pris la peine de me redresser et de tourner son visage vers le mien pour la regarder. Son visage était fatigué, ses yeux étaient encore un peu luisants de chagrin mais ils avaient surtout besoin de repos, tout comme son esprit. Je déposai un baiser sur sa pommette, puis au coin de ses lèvres pâlies par la fatigue et enfin un vrai, bien placé, qu'elle me rendit affectueusement ; je sentis ses doigts s'attarder sur ma joue. Je m'écartai pour la regarder à nouveau. Je vis la couleur lui monter aux joues, parce que ça ne manquait jamais, et ce quelque chose pétiller dans son regard. Un large sourire abruti s'afficha sur mon visage. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et j'éclatai de rire en me rallongeant à côté d'elle.

« T'es bête. (J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.)  
\- Fais de beaux rêves, petite fleur.  
\- Bonne nuit... »

 

-

 

Je crois avoir entendu la pluie contre les volets cette nuit. Le réveil affichait plus de trois heures du matin. Bai et moi étions quasiment toujours dans la même position que lorsque nous nous étions endormies. Pumpa avait rejoint un coin de notre lit. Je me penchai près du visage de Bai et dans la pénombre, il me parut paisible. Sa respiration l'était du moins : profonde et régulière. La respiration d'un repos réparateur. Je me mis à imaginer que ses rêves étaient très flous, très paisibles avec des couleurs claires d'aquarelle comme le ciel d'un port au petit matin. C'est ce que j'espérais en tout cas alors que je me replongeai dans le sommeil.

 

-

 

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, le lit était vide. Je demeurai un instant sur le dos, immobile, le bourdonnement du silence parvenant à mes oreilles me permettant de me reconnecter à la réalité, loin du folklore de mes rêves. Un œil sur le réveil m'indiqua sept heures et demi passées.

Déjà levée, Bai était assise sur l'accoudoir, face à la fenêtre du balcon ouverte sur le lever de soleil. Aucun signe dans le ciel ne laissait savoir qu'il avait plu durant la nuit, la journée serait donc belle, comme prévu. Elle avait une tasse de café fumant dans la main et un autre mug repose sur la table du salon. Je souris doucement et la rejoignis enroulée dans notre plaid, ce même dans lequel elle était enfouie pour se protéger des maux du monde et autour duquel je me nichai pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule à affronter ce qu'il y a à affronter et plus, pour sur.

« J'arrivais plus à dormir, je nous ai fait du café... et un gâteau.  
\- C'est bien aimable, dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire pour la remercier. »

Elle sembla hésitante un instant. Sa pudeur et sa modestie naturelles, toujours présentes malgré les années passées ensemble, bien que parfois agaçantes, la rendaient là, en cet instant, fragile comme du verglas sous le soleil. Pourtant j'étais une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas fragile comme du verglas. Vulnérable, oui, un peu. Mais incassable. Pas avec moi. Et si jamais cela devait arriver encore, je retournerais les terres du monde et glisserais sur tous les océans à la promesse que cela lui rende sa joie.

« Bai... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Ses yeux filèrent en haut, en bas, fixèrent tout excepté mon regard. Je haussai les sourcils et m'assis sur ma patience en gardant un sourire. Je bus une gorgée de café et je remarquai que notre chat était couché sur les oreillers posés au sol à côté des poufs carrés alignés le long de la fenêtre.

« Tu veux parler d'hier soir ? »

Je crois que quelques autres minutes passèrent dans le silence et j'étais largement perdue dans mes pensées en fixant l'extérieur et le soleil se déplacer derrière les lotissements pour grimper la toile bleue et blanche du ciel. Il était encore tôt et je n'étais même plus fatiguée. Il faut dire que nous nous étions couchées assez tôt. Mais c'est bien de temps en temps. Nous avions prévu de partir au lac vers dix ou onze heures...

« Sigrún... »

Bai avait cessé de s'agiter et avait fixé sa concentration dans la contemplation des quelques plantes et fleurs disposées sur le balcon. Je me tournai vers elle pour lui signaler que je l'écoutais.

« Je vais y arriver, hein ? C'est pas parce qu'on me fait des reproches et qu'on met tout mon travail à terre lors d'une journée alors que ça fait des semaines que je me pousse à bout et que je fais tout pour être arrangeante, que je ne vaux rien et que mes efforts ne paieront pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la considérai en silence. La pression du travail, encore et toujours. Je posai mon mug et m'assis en tailleur en face d'elle, dos à la lumière tiède du soleil.

« Tu as vraiment besoin que je te réponde ? Pour t'assurer que tout le monde a ses mauvais jours et que probablement, ta patronne t'a encore injustement prise pour bouc-émissaire. Tu remarqueras pourtant qu'elle en a un par jour... sauf lors de ses jours de congé j'imagine. Mais tu sais quoi faire, Bai. Tu sais que tu dois travailler pour toi et pour les objectifs généraux, pas seulement pour ne pas entendre qu'on se plaint de toi. Tu tires toujours du bon en te donnant à fond, tu... »

Je plissai les yeux un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et le cours de mes paroles, sans me détacher de ses yeux onyx. Soudain je n'étais plus trop sure d'où je voulais en venir. Mais je continuai.

« Tu aimes ce boulot. Et tu as le droit d'imploser, même d'exploser. C'est humain et nécessaire. Mais ne te laisse pas chagriner par de mauvaises pensées qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. »

Je lui flanquai une pichenette sur le front, la faisant couiner.

« Tu es forte, tu vas y arriver, petite fleur ! »

Elle me regarda par dessous ses cils, incertaine. Et je lui offris la constance de mon sourire, en espérant que ça pouvait suffire. Elle me prit les mains et embrassa leur dos et me tira pour me redresser sur les genoux.

« Je t'aime Sigrún ! »

On s'enlaça fort dans la lumière du soleil et ça me semblait être bon signe pour commencer la journée. Oui, je crois que cela suffit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pas encore de vraie intrigue et je sais pas vraiment s'il y en aura une. Je fais ça au feeling, pour m'amuser.  
> Le premier chapitre est le temps présent, une bonne partie des suivants remonteront dans le temps pour raconter comment les filles en sont arrivées où elles en sont. D'autres chapitres reviendront au temps présent.  
> Si jamais quelqu'un a envie de traduire ça en anglais, qu'il se manifeste (je le ferai bien mais je manque de patience).


	2. La rencontre du jour et de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrún et Bai se rencontrèrent à l'âge de quinze ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Panic! At The Disco songs ok.

Sigrún et Bai se rencontrèrent à l'âge de quinze ans.

C'était le mois de mars, lors d'une après-midi où Sigrún avait prévu de traîner à la foire avec son cousin Timo, ses meilleurs amis Ulysse et Dani, et d'autres bons amis du collège. Comme Luna, le béguin de Timo, voulait y aller avec des amis d'un autre collège, cinq autres personnes les rejoignirent au bout d'une heure et demi à déambuler parmi les stands et les attractions, leur groupe s'étoffant soudain à treize personnes.

Sigrún n'était pas fan des foules, mais cette après-midi là, elle était d'une excellente humeur et se sentait d'attaque. L'idée de se balader avec d'autres collégiens ne l'incommodait pas non plus, elle ne leur prêta pas grande attention de toute façon et passa plutôt son temps à s'enthousiasmer avec Ulysse pour faire telle ou telle attraction et à convaincre Dani en riant de les faire avec eux. Dani céda mais finit par s'acheter une douzaine de churros qu'elle mangea lentement, en les narguant.

« Mon estomac est en marche, c'est fini les brutalités ou je vous gerbe dessus.

\- Ok, on va au Palais des glaces, c'est tout. »

Dani râla et Sigrún se résigna à rester avec elle, en piquant dans son cornet. Dix sept heures arriva rapidement, ils décidèrent alors de se poser, les courbatures aux jambes et l'estomac dans les talons. Ils achetèrent tous de quoi manger, Sigrún payant cette fois sa tournée de churros. A un certain moment, en retrait de la conversation en cours, elle commença à analyser les relations que les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas avaient avec ceux qu'elle connaissait, pour mieux saisir les liens affectifs. Elle se rendit compte que Timo était en fait un très bon ami des amis que Luna avait ramenés : ils vivaient près de son village ou se connaissaient de l'école de musique où Timo jouait. Les deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient assez bruyants, probablement à cause de l'excitation de revoir Timo. Luna discutait plutôt avec les trois autres filles. L'une d'elle, Sigrún finit par le remarquer, semblait assez nerveuse et agitée, notamment auprès d'un des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celui avec des cheveux blonds bizarres, blonds cendrés, dirait-on.

A ce moment là de sa vie, Sigrún ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux gens de façon amoureuse, parce que pourquoi faire quand il y a tellement plus préoccupant et tellement plus intéressant à faire ? Mais Sigrún était une personne naturellement et fatalement précoce et qui, en plus d'être curieuse, lisait beaucoup et allait volontiers chercher des informations elle-même si on ne répondait pas à ses questions. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponses lorsqu'il y en avait. Sigrún, en observant les adultes et ses amies autour d'elle et en lisant, avait alors entendu parler des sentiments amoureux. Et les rougeurs et la nervosité, les nombreux changements d'expression apparents sur le visage de cette fille, petite brune aux taches de rousseur, ne lui échappèrent pas. Cela attendrit Sigrún, étrangement, surtout quand la fille parvenait à attirer l'attention du garçon de son intérêt, ils semblaient même être de bons amis. Seulement de bons amis. Ah... Sigrún ne s'empêcha pas de soupirer et mâcha un autre churros en posant affectueusement sa tête sur l'épaule de Dani.

La soirée avança tranquillement sans qu'ils ne remarquèrent vraiment le ciel s'assombrir. Les portables glissèrent hors des poches pour prévenir les parents. Certains d'entre eux vidèrent définitivement leur porte-monnaie pour se faire un dîner de frites ou de sandwichs chauds et vers vingt et une heure, le groupe commença à s'éparpiller. Quand le blond-cendré s'en alla, la petite brune que Sigrún avait étiquetée « entichée » se fit délibérément pensive et se mit un peu en retrait à l'arrière du groupe. N'y tenant plus vraiment, Sigrún l'approcha sensiblement et se décida d'engager la conversation.

« Tu aimes ce gars, là, qui vient de partir ? »

La brune écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête en rougissant. Sigrún crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas et puis :

« Non, c'est pas... J'ai jamais vraiment mis de mots dessus, en fait. »

Un nouveau silence passa avant qu'elle ne reprit :

« Comme ça, j'ai pas à reconnaître ce que je ressens, j'ai pas à changer de comportement. Je veux pas que ça change. »

Sigrún fit un bruit de gorge pour acquiescer puis dit :

« Mais c'est déjà trop tard non ? Ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir déjà mal. »

L'autre fille garda les yeux au sol, se renfrognant, l'agacement pointant dans son ventre et ses yeux devenant luisants. Elle ne répondit rien.

Puis leurs amis vinrent les appeler – Sigrún entendit indistinctement celui de l'autre fille, « Bai », mais elle n'était pas sure –. C'est le signal qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-

Deux ans plus tard, au début du mois de mai, Sigrún et Bai se rencontrèrent à nouveau lors d'une soirée organisée par Timo. Quatre-vingts personnes, des amis de différents lycées dont des amis d'amis d'autres amis. Timo avait dit d'y aller à fond, il avait obtenu la permission de son père pour envahir le dortoir des vendangistes. En arrivant, Sigrún croisa quelques visages familiers qu'elle salua plus ou moins directement, mais bien vite se dissipa dans d'autres conversations et voilà Ulysse qui les montent à l'étage, elle et Dani, pour qu'elles posent leurs affaires et marquent leur territoire dans la petite chambre à droite au fond du couloir.

Grâce à l'enjouement de Dani avec qui elle avait passé deux heures à se préparer et surtout à la conseiller, au rythme des conversations, les premières boissons qui circulèrent, et avec la surprise de retrouver de vieilles connaissances, Sigrún ne voyait déjà plus le temps passer, à son immense plaisir. Elle avait tellement attendu cette soirée et en avait tellement besoin avant de se lancer dans des semaines de devoirs communs et de révisions pour les épreuves anticipées du Bac.

La soirée s'écoula, et à minuit passé, près de quatre-vingts personnes se secouaient sur la piste de danse où explosa du champagne de la maison du père de Timo faisant glisser trois ou quatre abrutis déjà trop enivrés (« Champagne showers offertes par la maison... » avait-il dit en toute intimité lors des premiers élans d'organisation de la soirée). Même si Sigrún savait que c'était déraisonnable de gâcher du champagne, dans l'ambiance, elle n'en avait que faire de se faire asperger et d'avoir son pantalon et une partie de son débardeur trempés de mousseux.

Elle se retrouva à danser avec d'autres amis que Dani et Ulysse, ceux-ci toujours à proximité cependant et sans qu'elle ne réalisât ou ne freinât quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva à se trémousser étroitement avec son ami, Kamo, qui avait été avec elle en Seconde, désormais en S, mais avec qui elle discutait toujours très bien quand ils se croisaient. Ils se retrouvèrent partenaires de danse, complètement complices et Sigrún devina qu'il était aussi imbibé qu'elle au vu de l'ouverture sensible de sa chemise et du pétard charmant qui avait explosé dans ses cheveux. Mais leur rythme était parfait et cela l'emportait encore plus ; elle se laissa faire quand il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et elle s'appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'ils se suivent davantage l'un l'autre.

Quand, en revanche, au sortir de la piste, se tenant la main et commençant à monter la cage d'escalier en explosant de rire, ils trébuchèrent à moitié l'un sur l'autre, Sigrún sembla prendre conscience de leur proximité soudaine et impromptue. Wow, ce que l'alcool rapproche les gens. Kamo était agréable et attirant à cet instant et elle se fichait des principes qu'elle avait ; il est intelligent et tremble quand il la regarde, et elle voit de l'émotion dans ses yeux bleus. C'est pourquoi quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, Sigrún ne fit rien d'autre que répondre, mais quand Kamo se fit plus fougueux et aventureux, quelque chose cliqua, reconnecta dans le cerveau endormi de Sigrún et elle le repoussa, doucement mais fermement, sans trembler.

« Arrête, là c'est un peu trop... »

Mais Kamo ne l'écouta pas et chercha de nouveau à l'enlacer en disposant maladroitement mais bien volontairement ses mains là où il n'avait jamais pu. Sigrún haleta violemment et le repoussa si violemment qu'il tituba en arrière. Elle lui hurla dessus.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, t'arrêtes ! Tu gâches tout, casse toi maintenant ! »

Ce fut elle qui partit, les genoux ramollis et le dégoût dans la gorge. Elle perdit dix minutes à essayer de trouver Dani ou Ulysse pour parler mais en vain, sa patience s'épuisa et elle décida que prendre l'air toute seule serait la meilleure alternative.

Elle sortit dehors dans la cour, un verre plein neuf de punch à la main et s'assit dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de l'entrée du dortoir. Le calme l'assourdit et l'apaisa. Non loin d'elle, sur une marche en pierre était assise la petite brune de la foire, qu'elle avait reconnu au début de la soirée. Elles s'étaient saluées d'un mouvement de tête, de loin, chacune d'elle étant en pleine conversation avec d'autres personnes. Leur regards se croisèrent à cet instant. Sigrún se souvenait de l'onyx de ses yeux et des taches de rousseur sur ses joues blanches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'éclaircir la gorge et de parler.

« Ça va depuis le temps ? »

Bai – dont Sigrún ne se souvenait pas le prénom – acquiesça discrètement avec un petit bruit de gorge. Elle leva les yeux et retourna la question à Sigrún – dont elle ignorait toujours le nom aussi -, qui ne put se résoudre à répondre aussi simplement et se fit une réflexion. Elle appuya ses paumes derrière elle pour se soutenir de l'ivresse.

« C'est compliqué de grandir. On doit faire attention aux autres. Mais on veut pas toujours leur faire attention comme ils aimeraient ou comme les autres aimeraient qu'on fasse. Ça provoque des tollés. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Sigrún sourit gracieusement, avec sarcasme, en renversant la tête en arrière. Bai se sentit soudain agitée, un fourmillement grouillant dans son ventre.

Le moment tomba dans un silence confortable, chacune se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé, le brouhaha de la musique et des conversations animées flottant derrière elles. Sigrún sirotait la fin de son verre, qu'elle avait descendu bien trop vite et soupira d'exaspération en en prenant conscience. Tout à coup, Bai reprit la parole :

« Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Qu'on peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal même si on reconnaît pas les sentiments qu'on a pour quelqu'un ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une réminiscence de ce qu'elle avait dit deux ans auparavant, sans vraiment réfléchir d'ailleurs, Sigrún la dévisagea avec une attention si particulière qu'elle eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient transpercer son crâne. Sans davantage de réponse, Bai supposa que le souvenir était aussi intact pour Sigrún et alors elle continua, tout en stigmatisant le sol du regard pour mieux se concentrer :

« Eh bien, tu avais raison. Et reconnaître ses sentiments ne changent rien non plus aux pincements de cœur. On arrête juste de les ignorer et on se bat contre eux, jusqu'à réaliser qu'ils sont vains. Et on l'accepte et on se résigne, pour pouvoir recommencer à respirer. »

Bai dirigea de nouveau son regard sur sa vis-à-vis et retint un sursaut en remarquant qu'elle la fixait toujours aussi intensément, d'une immobilité imperturbable.

« Merci de m'avoir dit ça, cette fois-là. Je crois que ça m'a évitée de tomber dans un cercle encore plus vicieux que celui dans lequel j'étais déjà. »

Sigrún bougea enfin pour détourner la tête, embarrassée.

« Y'a pas de quoi, murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Sigrún ne prit pas réellement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Bai, mais elle se laissa attendrir par la gratitude de cette fille, sans trop réaliser cela non plus. Son cœur avait gonflé un peu plus.

Elles continuèrent de parler un peu, de leur filière au lycée, des épreuves anticipées le mois suivant, des amitiés en commun, jusqu'à ce que Sigrún se lève et crie à la déshydratation comme on crie au scandale. Plus d'alcool cependant. Non. Plus jamais. C'est ce qu'elle se dit avec une mauvaise foi consciente mais la nausée hurlait plus fort que la culpabilité. Elle proposa à Bai de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour se servir à boire et la brune fit oui de la tête. Elles traversèrent la foule de personnes gesticulant sur la piste de danse et franchirent le seuil de la cuisine. Elles évitèrent de justesse un garçon sur le dos d'un autre garçon avec une bouteille de champagne dans les mains qui couraient vers la piste de danse, tous les deux braillant « Champagne showeeeeeer !!! » pour asperger pour la troisième fois les danseurs. Sigrún sentait déjà l'odeur et le collant de la boisson séchée sur son jean.

Sigrún fouilla dans le frigo et trouva de l'Orangina et du sirop de grenadine perdu sur la table parmi un troupeau de bouteilles à moitié entamées. Bai avaient déjà attrapé deux gobelets propres – fait incroyable à cette heure avancée de la soirée – et Sigrún prépara deux Indiens : une dose de grenadine recouverte d'Orangina. Les yeux de Bai pétillèrent, ses papilles comme en pleine reconnaissance.

« Mais c'est tellement bon !

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a fait connaître le mois dernier : une révolution ! Je buvais jamais d'Orangina avant. »

Bai sourit à cela puis entendit qu'on appelait son nom. Elle se retourna et vit son amie d'enfance, Evi, accrochée aux bras d'autres filles, un grand sourire enjoué et toujours aussi à l'aise dans ses talons.

« Je te cherchais, t'étais où !

\- J'ai pris un peu l'air et j'ai commencé à discuter avec...

\- Sigrún ! Je te cherchais, t'étais où ! »

Sigrún éclata de rire à l'écho de la conversation et gloussa encore plus en voyant la mine blafarde et pourtant très dynamique de son meilleur ami.

« Ulysse, oh mon dieu, s'essouffla-t-elle, j'étais dehors et j'ai eu soif, donc me voilà ! Ca va toi ?

\- Moi oui, mais Kamo fait la gueule et m'a dit de te demander. Tu sais, avec sarcasme et amertume.

\- Oh, il est vraiment lourd, c'est pas possible !, soupira Sigrún en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête, il m'a collée, je l'ai collé et c'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu trop insistant. »

Elle termina sa phrase en palpant Ulysse littéralement partout où elle pouvait sur son corps. Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, son visage se tordant d'inconfort et de dégoût, peu importe le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sens.

« Je vois, uh... Bref ! Il y a au moins trente personnes qui viennent de partir à une autre soirée : ça vous dit ou vous préférez rester là ? » continua Ulysse en s'adressant aussi aux autres filles près d'eux.

Elles s'interrogèrent du regard et Bai répondit au moins pour elle :

« Je vais rester ici, je vais bientôt monter je pense de toute façon.

\- Moi aussi, dit Sigrún, mais d'abord je vais profiter de l' _emptiness_ de la piste de danse !!

\- OUH YEAH ! s'écria Ulysse en sortant de la cuisine. »

Sigrún se tourna vers Bai et lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sourit à ses amies, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son ivrogne de meilleur ami.

-

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se leva avec Dani, Sigrún était une des premières réveillées parmi les presque dix personnes debout, l'autre moitié sommeillant encore dans les confins des lits et matelas pneumatiques au dortoir à l'étage. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, un grand pull sur le dos, et salua tout le monde en baillant trois fois de suite. Elle se servit du café avec une ardente avidité et piocha un pain au chocolat parmi les viennoiseries au milieu de la table, apparemment fraîchement ramenées par d'aimables fêtards qui avaient tardé. Si Timo faisait partie d'eux, Sigrún n'en serait même pas étonnée. Comme il était bientôt onze heures, elle sortit son portable de sa poche de pyjama et envoya un message pour dire à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient venir la chercher. Dani fit de même : il était aussi convenu qu'elle ramène Ulysse parce qu'ils prenaient la même route pour rentrer chez eux.

A cet instant, la petite brune aux éphélides – dont elle avait encore oublié le nom mais dont elle se souvenait l'exotisme – arriva avec son amie aux talons de la veille, toutes deux emmitouflées dans une couverture qu'elles avaient sûrement partagée. Elles se firent un sourire et Bai lui fit même un signe de la main puis se frotta les yeux. Sigrún échangea un peu avec les gens debout qu'elle connaissait, mais tout le monde était assez éteint, peu réveillés et avec une gueule de bois plus ou moins persistante. Même elle n'arrivait pas à faire l'effort de trop discuter. Son portable vibra : ses parents partaient et seraient là d'ici vingt minutes.

Elle retourna dans la chambre où elle s'était effondrée à quatre heures du matin avec Ulysse et Dani, et rassembla ses affaires sans trop faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres qui dormaient encore. Leur chambre s'était faite squatter par trois personnes dont Sigrún avait été assez proche au collège mais qu'elle avait cessé de fréquenter au lycée parce qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe et que ça n'était pas des amitiés qui perdurent mais qui restent sympathiques. Par conséquent, ils avaient discuté tous ensemble, se rappelant des souvenirs et faisant des confessions, ils avaient renoué un peu et babillé des grossièretés et des blagues qu'on fait seulement quand on est peu sobre et/ou très fatigué. En voyant le ciel s'éclaircir au lever du jour et plus précisément au cinq heures et douze minutes qu'affichait le portable de Dani qui voulait désespérément dormir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de parler, ils s'étaient tous résolus à s'endormir sérieusement, enfin, et ils y étaient parvenus en moins de temps qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer.

Elle plia son sac de couchage et secoua doucement l'épaule d'Ulysse qui avait le filet de bave caractéristique du dormeur ivre. Il émit un grognement et souleva une paupière en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dani a appelé ses parents, ils seront là dans une demi-heure je pense, donc bouge ton cul. J'y vais moi, on se voit demain ! »

Il marmonna un « Ok merci, à demain, bonne journée » un peu incohérent et se retourna en soupirant profondément. Sigrún espéra qu'il ne se rendorme pas, auquel cas il subirait le réveil violent, signée Dani, bourrin par excellence.

Son sac sur le dos et son sac de couchage à la main, Sigrún repassa par la cuisine pour dire au revoir à Dani et aux autres et son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Bai et elle perçut sa mine déçue. Elle se décida de faire la bise convenablement à tout le monde vu qu'ils étaient peu et quand vint le tour de Bai qui trifouillait quelque chose sur son portable, compulsivement, elle toussota et leva un sourcil quand Bai redressa la tête vers elle. Sigrún chipa le portable de ses mains, tapa quelque chose et lui dit de façon taquine avant de lui montrer l'écran :

« Envoie moi un message si tu t'ennuies et que tu veux discuter avec un Indien. »

Les personnes autour d'elles qui entendirent ne comprirent pas vraiment, Dani gloussa discrètement. Bai réalisa qu'elle avait enfin clairement le prénom de Sigrún sous les yeux et se sentit vraiment soulagée. Elle se perdit dans un rire enthousiaste en la remerciant.

-

Sigrún dormit toute une partie de la journée dû à sa gueule de bois et ses courbatures. Elle passa le reste du temps à écouter et regarder en boucle le DVD d'un concert live qu'elle adorait, tout en lisant très brièvement un texte pour son cours d'histoire-géo le lendemain, avant de se perdre dans la lecture d'un roman qu'elle avait entamé. A dix-huit heures, elle roula hors de son lit et de la chaleur de ses couvertures pour prendre une douche et ensuite se faire une plâtrée de pâtes – meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois selon sa mère. Chacun vivait à son rythme le dimanche alors elle ne se soucia pas de faire plus d'une portion, ses parents mangeraient plus tard quelques trucs plus élaborés que des pâtes au ketchup.

Sigrún retourna dans la pénombre de sa chambre avec son assiette en main et s'installa contre les oreillers de son lit. Elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un SMS.

 

De : Inconnu

**C'est Bai c: j'espère que tu t'es remise de la nuit, je me suis réveillée à 15h aha.**

 

De : Moi

**Ah, salut ! Oui ça va mieux, j'ai comaté jusque tard aussi et là, je mange des pâtes au ketchup comme si j'avais encore 8 ans.**

 

De : Inconnu

**Oui mais c'est probablement la seule chose de tolérable que tu puisses avaler après tout ce que t'as bu hier.**

 

De : Moi

**J'avais l'air siiiii atteinte que ça ?**

 

De : Inconnu

**Un peu. Tes mots manquaient de... consistance ! Mais pas plus que ton ami là hum...**

 

De : Moi

**Ulysse ?**

 

De : Inconnu

**Ah ! Oui.**

 

De : Moi

**C'est un grand malade. Mais on a voulu y aller fort hier, on regrette pas. Je crois. Sa tête me le dira demain matin ehe.**

 

Bai ne répondit pas avant un moment et Sigrún en profita pour l'ajouter correctement à ses contacts et finir de manger. Puis son portable vibra de nouveau.

 

De : Bai

**D'ailleurs sans vouloir être indiscrète, de quoi vous parliez Ulysse et toi à propos de Kamo hier ?**

 

Sigrún grimaça. Ulysse lui avait envoyé un message dans l'après-midi pour lui dire que Kamo lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle depuis l'an dernier et qu'il pouvait bien le dire à Sigrún, Kamo n'en avait rien à faire, il comprenait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Oui, surtout après hier soir, pensa Sigrún. Elle avait bien eu l'impression il y a plusieurs mois que Kamo l'avait placée un échelon au dessus de celui de l'amitié, mais elle l'avait ignoré pour le bien de leur relation vu qu'il n'agissait pas étrangement, puis elle avait quasiment oublié. Sigrún avait confirmé à Ulysse que ça ne l'intéressait pas et Ulysse, dans une mure anticipation, avait déjà répondu cela à l'autre garçon.

Sigrún ne s'en souciait pas vraiment pour être honnête mais elle était un peu frustrée que leur relation puisse devenir bizarre : Kamo était une bonne personne, il était juste trop effronté sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Elle raconta brièvement toute la petite histoire à Bai et Bai répondit :

 

De : Bai

**Ah... Chacun ses problèmes ! Etre le chasseur ou être chassé, quel est le pire ?**

 

De : Moi

**Je ne saurai dire... Surtout quand les deux sont amis... >.>**

 

De : Bai

**Ahah oui...**

 

Sigrún imagina Bai se perdre dans le ressassement de certains souvenirs et préféra changer de sujet de conversation, ne voulant pas non plus que celle-ci tarisse.

 

De : Moi

**Au fait comment tu as rencontré Luna ?**

 

De : Bai

**On s'est rencontré à la gym quand Luna a emménagé ici. Elle est allée dans un collège et un lycée différents mais on s'est toujours retrouvée au club.**

 

De : Moi

**Oh tu fais de la gym ? :O Depuis quand ?**

 

De : Bai

**Depuis 10 ans ! J'ai fait des compétitions et j'ai même des médailles. Et j'ai commencé l'aquagym en septembre c:**

 

De : Moi

**Woa, tu dois être skillful !!**

 

De : Bai

**:$ Et toi tu fais du sport ?**

 

Sigrún sourit vicieusement à l'émoticône de Bai. Elle était gênée. Sigrún prit soin de lui répondre qu'elle avait fait de la danse et de la natation pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête mais qu'elle avait commencé le handball et la course peu après et qu'elle en faisait toujours.

 

De : Moi

**Si je fais pas de sport, je suis foutue. Je suis un peu hyperactive, mes profs d'EPS ont toujours semblé épuisés ou impressionnés avec moi... (doomed)**

 

De : Bai

**(rires) Ah, j'aurais pas cru !! Enfin ça m'étonne pas vraiment parce que tu sembles assez dynamique mais à ce point... (rires)(rires)**

 

En voyant les smileys hilares de Bai, Sigrún commença à la taquiner. Elles continuèrent de discuter pendant presque trois heures jusqu'à ce que Bai s'avoue vaincue par la fatigue et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Sigrún songea qu'elle imaginait bien Bai comme étant une grosse dormeuse – ce qui était vrai. Il était facile de discuter avec elle en tout cas et cela la réjouissait de se faire une nouvelle amie.

Sigrún régla son réveil pour le lendemain et termina le chapitre du livre qu'elle avait entamé un peu plus tôt avant d'éteindre la lumière à son tour.

- 

Pendant plusieurs jours, Sigrún et Bai échangèrent des messages, discutant tantôt du déroulement de leur journée, de leurs angoisses liées aux cours tantôt de leur vie plus personnelle. Sigrún raconta comment elle esquivait Kamo tel un ninja dès qu'elle le croisait dans la cour ou au self, ce qui faisait se tordre Bai de rires. Elle dut lui évoquer une autre fois que c'était un peu compliqué chez elle : que son petit frère était en fait son demi-frère et que son père était en fait son beau-père et qu'elle n'avait plus de père. Bai se sentit terrifiée à ce moment là, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie à qui il était arrivé ce genre de choses, et elle s'excusa tout de même, par convention et surtout par compassion. Sigrún lui promit qu'elle lui raconterait tout, mais en face, la prochaine fois qu'elles se rencontreraient. Bai lui confia qu'elle espéra qu'elles se reverraient vite, mais pas seulement pour savoir son histoire, simplement parce que c'était plus amusant de discuter en vrai.

Quand Sigrún lui répondit « Je te rassure, c'est réciproque :) », Bai se sentit intenable et impatiente. Elle avait envie de voir Sigrún, de rire avec elle et de faire des blagues avec elle pour s'entendre rire ensemble. Elle avait envie de compter sur Sigrún, de lui confier des choses, d'être véritablement son amie. Il faut dire que Sigrún était différente des autres filles qu'elle fréquentait même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches. Bai pensait que Sigrún était populaire et avait beaucoup d'amis parce qu'elle l'avait vue parler à tellement de monde, et avec une telle facilité. Elle enviait un peu cela, cette facilité à s'adresser aux gens. Pourtant, Bai savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir peu d'amis et d'être un peu introvertie. Mais parfois, cela semblait... insuffisant et ennuyant, surtout que ses plus proches amis dataient du collège, si ce n'était d'avant et Bai sentait le besoin de se renouveler en faisant de nouvelles rencontres. Elle grandissait, dirait-on. Même Evi, si pétillante et compréhensive, l'encourageait à aller voir ailleurs au lieu de stagner dans le même jus de ses relations. Elle aurait pu être jalouse que Bai veuille se faire d'autres amis – elle avait déjà observé ce genre de schéma. Mais Bai se sentait tellement timide et n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser aux gens de son lycée : ils étaient tous pompeux et hypocrites. Comment faire confiance à d'autres gens quand on est déjà bien installé dans le confort et la sécurité d'amitiés acquises ? Bai se posait la question très sérieusement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Inconsciemment, elle prenait sa nouvelle amitié avec Sigrún comme un défi avec elle-même : elle devait se démarquer des nombreux amis de Sigrún et s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes en général, que les gens de son lycée. Et voir qui elle pouvait devenir, comment elle pouvait évoluer. Parce que qui suis-je à l'instant, je ne sais plus trop et j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est une chose de se laisser bercer et bouleverser par la vie et ses hauts et bas mais que puis-je en tirer ? Il est temps de s'y intéresser, il est temps de le savoir ! Bai se dit que c'est bien quelque chose que Sigrún aurait pu lui dire. Peut-être que Sigrún avait déjà une bonne influence sur sa façon de penser.

-

Une semaine plus tard, Bai se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour proposer à Sigrún d'aller au cinéma. Et Sigrún accepta avec joie. Une partie des Bacs blancs était passée mais Sigrún était tellement impliquée dans ses révisions que sa mère ne supportait plus de la voir chez eux. Il faut dire que Sigrún se sentait préoccupée par autre chose, en plus des révisions, mais elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'aborder encore une fois une conversation qu'elle savait vaine avec sa mère.

«  _Brace yourself_. » se dit-elle une centième fois en posant sa tête sur son classeur, puis procéda à un étirement de tout le corps et entreprit de se préparer pour aller rejoindre Bai devant ce paradisiaque confinement que sont les salles de cinéma – avec pour seule fenêtre une immense toile tendue qui vous plongeait vers des mondes extérieurs, tous plus ou moins tangibles.

Elles arrivèrent en même temps, cinq minutes en avance de l'horaire convenu, ce qui les fit rire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les films d'animation ?, interrogea Bai, le ton joueur.

\- J'adore les films d'animation !, répondit Sigrún, intéressée. »

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à mâcher du pop-corn, des étoiles dans les yeux, devant Dragons, le dernier bijou des studios Dreamworks sorti quelques semaines auparavant.

Après le film, elles marchèrent un peu plus loin en ville en échangeant leurs impressions sur le film, mais elles dépassèrent difficilement le stade « C'ETAIT TROP TROP BIEN » « TROP TROP BEAU » dans leur débordement fanatique. Elle s'achetèrent des frappés glacés – pistache pour Bai, caramel vanille pour Sigrún – et s'assirent au bord d'une fontaine sur la place d'une des églises du centre ville. Bai mâchouillait l'extrémité de sa paille en regardant Sigrún qui s'était allongée sans gêne sur le bord de la fontaine, les yeux fermés ; savourant secrètement le bruit du vent ébouriffant les feuilles dans les arbres, qui projetaient des ombres sur elles et sur une partie de la place. Quand le vent s'arrêtait, Sigrún concentrait son attention là où le soleil chauffait. Un peu sur sa joue gauche, sur son avant bras droit et sur sa main. Sur le bas de ses cuisses aussi. En réalité, Bai appréciait aussi ces détails des tâches de soleil parmi l'ombre des feuillages, et le bruit du vent et de l'eau qui coulait dans la fontaine, avec le brouhaha léger des passants et des terrasses alentours. C'était le doux vrombissement de la ville, fonctionnant comme un moteur nonchalant, lent, mais en perpétuel mouvement.

Sigrún ouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel elles s'étaient toutes deux bercées dans ce silence urbain. Elle sursauta presque en voyant que Bai la fixait, allez savoir depuis combien de temps. La mine décontenancée de Sigrún suffit à Bai pour s'agiter et babiller.

« Euh pardon c'est juste... Juste. Je voulais te remercier... »

Cela suffit à Sigrún pour se redresser, surprise.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pour passer l'après-midi avec moi. » Bai s'empara d'un élan de courage et se lança. « En fait, c'est assez dur pour moi de me faire d'autres amis que ceux que j'ai, parce qu'on se connaît tous depuis l'enfance quasiment et... J'ai l'impression de tricher dans ma vie sociale... »

Sigrún acquiesça silencieusement, le visage sérieux, en reprenant le sirotage de son frappé. Bai continua :

« Contrairement à toi qui a beaucoup d'amis venant d'un peu partout, pas seulement du lycée, moi, je n'y arrive pas, tout est déjà acquis. »

Là dessus, Sigrún ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, décontenancée.

« Oula, c'est vraiment l'image que tu as de moi ? (Devant le manque de réponse de Bai, elle prit cela pour un oui et continua) Je te corrige tout de suite : je connais beaucoup de monde, c'est vrai mais je suis loin d'être _vraiment_ amie avec eux. Ce sont surtout des potes, des connaissances, je les apprécie mais... (elle esquissa un sourire en baissant les yeux) Il est difficile d'être ami avec moi comme ça, du moins il me faut du temps pour savoir ce que vont advenir certaines relations. Parfois c'est absolument évident et je ne vais pas creuser en profondeur et parfois... Ça vaut le coup de faire l'effort de s'intéresser. »

Elle releva les yeux et offrit un gentil sourire à Bai, qui en rougit. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir conclu tout ça par elle-même alors que ce n'était que de l'apparence. Bien sur que oui, Sigrún était quelqu'un de plus profond. Bai se demanda à quel point.

Sigrún lui parla un peu plus de ce qu'elle entendait par vraie amitié en comparaison de toutes « les relations diplomatiques » (selon ses propres mots) qu'elle entretenait tantôt au lycée, tantôt en sortie. Elle évoqua l'exemple de Dani qu'elle connaissait depuis la sixième, mais dont elle était proche depuis seulement deux ans, et celui d'Ulysse qu'elle connaissait aussi depuis la même époque et qui avait cependant toujours été à ses côtés.

« Et en contraste, tu vois, je connais Luna depuis très longtemps aussi mais je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'elle. C'est parce qu'elle est l'âme sœur de Timo qu'on a fini par se parler et faire proprement connaissance.

\- Je vois... Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de super analytique ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas en S ?

\- Ah oui ? Uh... J'ai arrêté de vouloir faire des efforts dans quelque chose qui ne marchait pas. Tu sais, les maths. Et pourtant je suis du genre persistante.

\- Ah... Je peux comprendre.

\- Et puis, j'avais surtout plus envie de m'enrichir de vraie culture enfin. J'entends par là : l'histoire, la littérature. Et les langues. Tu vois ?

\- Oui, j'aime ces matières là aussi, fit Bai avec un petit sourire complice.

\- Mais pour tout dire, si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, je serai partie en filière pro et pas en générale. »

Cela piqua vivement l'intérêt de Bai. Sigrún, si intelligente et distinguée en filière pro avec tous ceux qui, selon les clichés, n'aimaient pas étudier ?

« Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai envie d'être fleuriste, répondit Sigrún timidement, en détournant le regard, attitude extrêmement étrange pour Bai qui n'était habituée qu'à son assurance. Mais ma mère ne m'a pas vraiment laissée faire parce que j'avais de « trop bonnes notes et ce serait dommage, tu comprends, Sig ? » »

Bai mémorisa le surnom dans un coin de sa tête avant de se laisser submerger complètement par la surprise. Fleuriste. Elle ignorait si cela lui semblait aussi génial parce que c'était Sigrún qui en parlait ou si c'était simplement la profession en elle-même. Sigrún la surprenait toujours, de plus en plus, et attisait chez elle une curiosité sans fin. C'est probablement cela qu'elle aimait dans la phase « apprendre à connaître les gens » : cette avidité à connaître. Un accès d'audace saisit Bai quand elle réalisa que Sigrún avait mentionné sa mère.

« Et ton père, il en disait quoi ? »

Sigrún sentit cet effet de douche glaciale parcourir son dos, matérialisé en un frisson, et son estomac peser lourd. Elle ne se crispa pas cependant mais resta figée sur place un instant. Bai avait les mains tremblantes et moites et sentit son cœur s'affoler dans le regret.

« Pardon, je... si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est b-

\- Non, ça va, tu m'as juste surprise. Les gens n'abordent pas le sujet en général quand ils savent au moins que je n'ai plus de père. »

Bai sentit un goût de cendres se déposer sur sa langue en entendant la grave vérité de cette périphrase. Même si c'était une périphrase assez clairvoyante en réalité.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes mais... Je crois que ça m'intéresse, c'est tout.

\- Tu veux savoir ? »

Les deux filles maintinrent leur regard pendant plusieurs secondes, qui semblèrent s'allonger en minutes puis en heures. Mais non, cela ne dura que quelques secondes où elles s'interrogèrent et se rassurèrent, essayèrent de se rassurer. L'anticipation et la nervosité faisaient de ce moment une sorte de moment décisif. Un moment clef. Une confession qui donnerait accès au laisser aller et par conséquent peut-être, probablement, à la confiance.

Bai rompit enfin cette conversation muette.

« Oui, mais seulement si t'es vraiment d'accord pour en parler. »

Sigrún la considéra un moment. Elle apprécia que Bai fût si précautionneuse, que ce soit dans le tour que prenait la conversation ou même dans la façon dont tout son corps se comportait : ses yeux étaient alertes, intéressés, son buste était tendu vers l'avant, ses talons bien ancrés dans les pavés au sol. Elle était prête à entendre Sigrún, peu importe le bagage qu'elle portait. Sigrún termina son frappé en inspirant bruyamment le fond du gobelet, ce qui tira un petit sourire de Bai.

C'était arrivé un été, alors que Sigrún avait quatorze ans. Les parents de Sigrún avaient divorcé lorsqu'elle était toute petite et reconstruit des familles chacun de leur côté, leur donnant même, à elle et sa sœur Dagrún, un petit frère du côté paternel. Les relations entre son père et sa mère n'étaient pas devenues particulièrement mauvaises, au contraire. Sigrún avait toujours été très proche de son père : c'est de lui qu'elle héritait sa créativité et son hyperactivité. Il l'avait toujours encouragée à entreprendre ce dont elle avait envie et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé la danse puis la natation. C'est de lui qu'elle héritait sa soif de connaissances et son altruisme, voir sa philanthropie naturelle. Peut-être parce qu'il était professeur d'université. La mère de Sigrún avait toujours beaucoup tenu à cette relation que son mari et sa fille cadette avait et n'était jamais intervenue. Elle avait elle-même une relation bien particulière avec sa fille : réservée, tendre, maternelle, rassurante, complice. Mais son mari avait fait exploser la personnalité de Sigrún et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue ainsi.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il décéda, Sigrún avait été comme réduite à néant, comme si elle avait été une sculpture de cendres balayée par des rafales, sans pitié ni concessions. Elle avait chuté du pilier sur lequel elle s'était hissée avec patience et persévérance, encouragée sans cesse par le modèle qu'avait été son père. Sigrún ne voulut pas trop s'étendre sur les circonstances de la mort de son père mais laissa entendre « traitement à vie », « malformation cardiaque », « mort subite » ce qui fut bien suffisant pour Bai pour envisager l'ampleur du choc que cela avait été.

Bai déglutit lentement, comme pour s'aider à avaler les informations que lui donnait Sigrún, dont les yeux s'étaient fixés sur le tronc d'arbre qui les couvrait d'ombre, pour se concentrer. Bai ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la régularité et l'assurance de la voix de Sigrún, mais l'agitation de ses doigts ne lui échappa pas. L'émotion dans ses yeux était toute aussi vive, luisante, caressante. Elle bouillonnait comme de la lave en fusion dans ses yeux bleus et Bai était persuadée que cette émotion serait toujours présente à chaque fois que Sigrún évoquerait son père.

« Depuis, je vis avec ma mère la plupart du temps. Dagrún a quitté la maison il y a deux ans, c'est même un peu tendu entre elle et le reste de la famille depuis. De temps en temps, mon petit frère vient chez ma mère et je vais aussi chez l'ex de mon père parfois.

\- Tu es proche de ta sœur et de ton frère ?

\- Oui, très. Je crois que tout ça nous a encore plus soudé. Surtout Eoten et moi, il était encore petit quand c'est arrivé et j'ai eu le sentiment de devoir m'occuper de lui. Bien sur, on se dispute parfois. Mais, on se rappelle qu'on a noyé notre chagrin ensemble, en silence en regardant des Disney. »

Bai sentit l'émotion lui brûler les yeux en voyant le sourire triste mais rayonnant que Sigrún affichait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence : les filles se perdirent de nouveau dans le son du feuillage foulé par le vent, moins fort, plus clément, plus caressant qu'auparavant. Puis Bai prit une des mains de Sigrún, ce qui amena celle-ci à croiser de nouveau le regard de Bai.

« Merci de m'avoir racontée. »

Et Bai pressa doucement la main de Sigrún pour témoigner de sa compassion, de sa gratitude et de son amitié. Sigrún rougit un peu et n'arriva pas à répondre alors elle continua de sourire et rendit à Bai l'étreinte de sa main, avec les yeux à la fois débordant de nostalgie et de tendresse.

-

Bai et Sigrún se séparèrent à un coin de rue, avec une nouvelle sorte d'atmosphère entre elles. Bai était définitivement laissée songeuse, mais songeuse d'une bonne façon. Elle se sentait comme grandie et soulagée. Quelques mètres la séparaient encore de chez elle quand elle reçut un message sur son portable, la coupant dans ses pensées.

 

De : Sigrún  
**J'espère que tu réalises que tu n'es pas quelconque pour moi. Je veux dire, ça va peut-être te paraître rapide surtout après ce que j'ai dit sur l'amitié cet après-midi, mais 90% des personnes que je connais ne savent rien de cette histoire. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas parlé et ça m'a fait du bien.**

 

Bai se sentit soufflée, son estomac métamorphosé en milliers de papillons. Un second SMS arriva l'instant d'après.

 

De : Sigrún  
**Alors merci de m'avoir écouté :) ♥**

 

Un large sourire s'étendit d'un bout à l'autre du visage de Bai. Ses taches de rousseur disparurent sous les rougeurs. C'était une preuve de confiance et un sceau en gage de leur amitié. Bai le comprenait bien. Sigrún l'avait à la fois rassurée mais en retour, elle avait permis à Sigrún de se sentir bien aussi, rien qu'en lui prêtant oreille. L'estomac léger mais le cœur aussi gros qu'il pouvait l'être, elle se sentit parée au dévouement. C'est pourquoi elle entreprit de se dévouer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*fredonne inlassablement*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqeL8gA0SRk)


	3. L'insomnie des grands guerriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant sa première année d'étude supérieure, seule, loin de sa ville natale, Bai apprend à relativiser le grave en infime.

Bai se réveilla en sursaut, la tête dans les bras, le cœur frappant fort dans sa poitrine, la langue lourde et pâteuse dans sa bouche. Elle essuya consciencieusement la salive qui lui avait coulé sur la joue et se redressa, faisant bruisser ses feuilles de cours, ses fiches de révisions et tomber un Stabilo de son bureau. Elle expira bruyamment et se pencha pour le ramasser. La nuit avait bien avancé. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle s'était endormie, peut-être une heure ou un peu plus.

Elle s'étira un peu trop brutalement, son dos craquant en protestation, et se leva pour faire du thé dans sa petite cuisine aménagée.

« Même plus fichue de prendre soin de soi. »

On approchait de mi-janvier et donc des partiels pour Bai. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle s'était enfermée pour travailler, réviser, relire ses cours, angoisser ses cours, respirer ses cours, pleurer ses cours, ignorer ses cours. C'est la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi incertaine malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait. C'était dû à l'inconnu des études supérieures et pourtant elle avait posé un nombre important de questions à ses professeurs pour être assurée de n'avoir pas laissé passer quelque chose. Sa mère avait fini par lui crier après au téléphone à plusieurs reprises parce qu'elle se surmenait et perdait le fil à force de ne pas prendre de distance sur tout l'enjeu qu'étaient ces examens finals. « Ma chérie, tu es brillante, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu dois te reposer et arrêter de psychoter sur les chances d'échouer, elles sont infimes, quasi-inexistantes ! Et tu as tout en main, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu échoues. » c'était bien ça le problème pour Bai : certes elle avait peur qu'une catastrophe du destin arrive et l'empêche de réussir, mais d'un autre côté c'était elle-même la maîtresse de sa réussite à venir. Au lycée, elle avait plus confiance en elle et dans ses capacités, mais là, cette fois, tout semblait trop gros.

« Je suis fatiguée... »

Elle connaissait tout par cœur maintenant. Sa première épreuve était dans quatre jours. Bai aimait être mise au défi – elle l'avait découvert en allant à l'université – mais elle ne savait comment se limiter. En faisait-elle trop ? Son cœur battait toujours fort. Et la ferme lui manquait. Et Sigrún lui manquait. Et Evi, et sa ville natale et les endroits où ils passaient le temps. Le sifflement de la bouilloire la sortit de sa torpeur et elle réalisa que ses mains étaient crispées sur le plan de travail, qu'elle respirait inconfortablement et que sa poitrine était délibérément trop à l'étroit.

_De l'air._

Elle prit à peine le temps d'éteindre la bouilloire qu'elle enfila ses chaussures et sortit de son studio en trombe. Une écharpe enroulée autour du cou, elle marcha avec une bonne allure jusqu'au parking du supermarché de quartier en bas de chez elle. Cette habitude avait commencé en même temps que ses premières crises d'angoisse, en octobre, quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne doive rendre ses premiers devoirs. Elle s'était rapidement renseignée sur le sujet, sans trop en parler autour d'elle, et avait appris à gérer seule, même si parfois, être seule n'était pas facile à gérer.

L'air frais de la nuit lui frappa le visage et rafraîchit instantanément les sueurs froides qui avaient commencé à percer. Elle avança jusqu'au milieu du parking et s'assied sur un muret. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour forcer sa mâchoire grande ouverte. Elle prit une longue inspiration, se remplit le ventre d'air et, lentement ensuite, expira, par petite dose.

Le silence du parking et sa noirceur ponctués par la lumière orange de la rue et par les lointains rares automobilistes en ville. Ce calme nocturne particulier des lieux urbains. Les deux fenêtres allumées sur cet immeuble. Sont-ce des gens qui se sont endormis devant la télévision ? Est-ce un insomniaque ? Est-ce un autre étudiant qui comme moi galère et s'interroge sur sa situation ?

En venant sur le parking chercher la solitude, Bai se sentait moins seule dans l'angoisse de sa tête. Elle arrivait – enfin – à relativiser le grave en infime. Elle régula sa respiration encore un instant tout en se divertissant avec la vie imaginaire qu'elle donnait à ses voisins. Elle se concentra sur les bruits sourds de la ville endormie. Son ventre gargouilla.

« C'est l'heure d'un thé avec des gâteaux. »

Elle remonta dans son studio, le corps revigoré, plaisant engourdissement de l'hiver sur les joues et le nez, la pression sur sa poitrine envolée. La chaleur de l'appartement acheva un retour de bien être. Allez, ça va aller, Bai.

L'eau était encore bien chaude, ainsi elle se fit son thé. Elle éteint la lumière de son bureau en ignorant délibérément ses fiches de révision et autres tortures d'étudiants et apporta son plateau jusqu'à son lit. Son portable vibra. A une heure et sept minutes du matin, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de lui envoyer un message. Bai réprima un sourire et lut le (surprenant long) message de sa petite amie.

 

De : Sigrún

**J'arrivais pas à dormir donc j'ai décidé de me faire un thé et je pensais à toi. Je sais que tu es très stressée et que ça doit être difficile mais je t'assure que tout va bien se passer, alors prends soin de toi s'il te plaît. Je te connais et t'en fais trop parfois. Prends du recul mon tournesol. Je suis plus lucide que toi là dessus pour te le dire... Ah... J'aurais aimé que tu repartes pas aussi tôt, tu me manques déjà... Anyway, je pense à toi, passe une bonne nuit !**

 

Bai cessa de réprimer son sourire et laissa libre cours au flot de joie que cela lui procura. A croire que Sigrún était dans sa tête et qu'elle avait ressenti l'inconfort de Bai à des kilomètres de là. En tout cas, si elle n'était pas dans sa tête, elle était assurément dans son cœur et réciproquement. Dieu sait que Sigrún l'engueulerait d'être réveillée si tard pour une raison aussi mauvaise que des révisions nocturnes. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

 

-

 

Alors que Sigrún zonait sur la Nintendo DS de son frère dans l'espoir de se fatiguer les nerfs, elle reçut une réponse de Bai.

« Merde, j'espère que je l'ai pas réveillée. »

 

De : Bai

**Dis voir, je sais que j'aime pas me laisser disperser pendant une période aussi importante mais... tu finis tes partiels avant les miens non ? Tu crois que ce serait possible de venir en visite avant que tu reprennes les cours ?**

 

Oh. Oh que oui.

Sigrún n'allait définitivement pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit désormais.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, je ne suis pas morte.


	4. De Corpore Amatores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réflexion sur l'amour et la célébration des corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je savais pas trop si je devais classer ce chapitre en mature. Ca reste qu'assez suggestif je pense...

Dans les rares et précieux moments où Bai et Sigrún faisaient l'amour, c'était tantôt très court, comme nécessaire, impatient, calculé et libérateur; tantôt long et insatiable, irréfléchi, langoureux et délibérément harmonieux. Sigrún aimait quand les hanches de Bai ondulaient sur sa main sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse plus aux mouvements de son corps. Bai aimait le silence qui sortait des lèvres ouvertes de Sigrún pendant l'orgasme. Et leurs corps relâchés des tensions accumulées qui s'enlisaient l'un contre l'autre après ces jeux d'amour, dans une moiteur bienheureuse.

Parfois ça commençait de façon impromptue. Elles faisaient la sieste un après-midi devant un film, s'étaient assoupies enlacées en cuillères. Sigrún se réveillait le bras autour du torse de Bai, la main flottant dans le vide, la paume arrangée à proximité de l'arrondi de son sein et le bout des doigts effleurant innocemment le mamelon au travers du débardeur de Bai. Dans le brouillard du sommeil, Sigrún cédait parfois à cette tiédeur réconfortante, réveillant sa compagne alors qu'elle débordait d'affection, et les entraînait dans une chaleur intime éprouvante mais stimulante sur l'espace confiné de leur canapé.

Bai se souvint, un soir où elles étaient rentrées d'une soirée, ivres et hilares, et s'étaient exceptionnellement attelées à une célébration de leurs corps plusieurs heures durant, qu'au début de leur relation, elles avaient longtemps évité de se toucher. La première fois avait été sept ou huit mois après le début de leur confession et cela avait été plus sous un coup de curiosité et une pulsion de courage irriguée par un sentiment d'obligation que par désir réel. Elles en avaient rapidement discuté, dès les premiers mois ensemble et avaient compris qu'elles se désiraient, mais pas nécessairement par les corps ; le besoin et l'envie se trouvaient ailleurs. Pourquoi s'embarrasser quand on se sent déjà suffisant ? Sigrún clamait vouloir de repaître de l'âme de Bai et cela lui convenait très bien dans la mesure où elle se sentait déjà les genoux ramollis simplement lors de baisers trop embrasés. Alors elles avaient fait ce que les sensés auraient dit de faire : « prendre le temps ».

Sigrún était la plus aventureuse mais avait sagement pris un temps infini pour bien connaître son propre corps et se l'approprier indépendamment de ce que les standards pouvaient lui proposer. « Telle forme est là pour ça, tel muscle se tend si je m'échauffe comme ça, si je contracte, je sens ce tendon et celui-là et... » Bai avait toujours remarqué que Sigrún n'était pas moulée pour les standards de toute façon et c'est bien quelque chose qu'elle admirait non seulement mais qui l'inspirait également. Ainsi Bai avait commencé à se maquiller moins souvent pour ôter les masques et elle se surprenait à s'observer plus souvent nue – ou presque – dans les grands miroirs qui vous montrent de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'imaginait corps nu à côté de Sigrún nue, y parvenait si misérablement et avait pourtant tant de curiosité à cet égard qu'elle proposa un jour à Sigrún qu'elles passent du temps nues ensemble – ou presque –, sans rien faire en particulier – du moins sans s'y sentir obligées. C'était l'été précédent la deuxième année post bac de Bai, saison idéale pour les peaux en quête de soleil. Sigrún avait été si agréablement surprise et enthousiaste de cette proposition et avait tellement apprécié l'expérience qu'elle promit à Bai des vacances pour leur dix ans de vie ensemble dans une maison éloignée près de la mer où elles pourraient être nues quand elles voulaient. Bien sur, jamais Sigrún n'aurait pu se projeter aussi loin aussi sérieusement mais à désormais quelques années de la décennie de vie commune, Bai songea qu'elle avait tout intérêt à lui rappeler cette promesse naïve de leurs premiers mois.

Puis la rencontre de leurs corps s'était présentée comme une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elles s'étaient posées durant leur connaissance d'elles-mêmes et de l'une l'autre. Elles avaient envie de savoir comment elles marcheraient avec leurs corps ensemble. Elles brûlèrent à l'idée que cela soit l'accomplissement de quelque chose de plus, pas seulement comme une preuve d'amour, mais comme une récompense, comme un défi bien appréhendé. Elles n'avaient, ni l'une ni l'autre, de matière à comparer l'expérience qu'elles eurent cette fois là, mais d'avoir pu profiter du corps de l'autre en le connaissant déjà dans sa dimension physique, dans son galbe, dans tous ses recoins, ses textures, ses odeurs... sembla être bien plus enrichissant que cela n'aurait pu l'être si elles s'étaient trop empressées. Elles avaient apprise à aimer un corps avec érotisme mais sans que le sexe ne s'impose. Et tous les grains de beauté sur les bras et le ventre et le dos de Sigrún et les plis de leur ventre comme ceux des femmes sur les tableaux du XVIème siècle « On est des œuvres d'art » ; et l'irrégularité de la peau d'orange sur les fesses, Bai mordait dedans et Sigrún riait. Les fossettes rénales où Sigrún glissait des baisers, le creux de l'aine et des aisselles où les odeurs étaient si singulières à Bai. Et tous les assoupissements de Bai, la tête reposée tantôt au creux du dos de Sigrún, tantôt entre ses omoplates, là où le cœur pulsait le plus clairement. Sigrún préférait s'endormir sur le ventre de Bai et lui murmurer « J'aime t'entendre fonctionner... Tout va bien. ».

Toutes ses courbatures pour se célébrer dans son apogée l'amour, les corps et l'aisance de son corps autour d'un autre. Dans son apogée, parce qu'en réalité, elles n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de ça.

 

« Mais c'est bon pour la santé et l'humeur.

\- C'est pas comme si tu étais du genre à manquer de bonne humeur, hmm ?

\- C'est pas toi qui t'en plaindrais, hein...

\- Non, en effet. Certainement pas. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était l'anniversaire de Sigrun le 5 février, donc c'est un peu un cadeau en retard.


	5. summertime sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela la surprendrait toujours, ce corps qui explose littéralement du poids de ses émotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre le plus douloureux que j'ai écrit, ça m'a trucidée mais c'était plus qu'intéressant.
> 
> Trigger warning: ce texte est centré sur la mort, le deuil, y fait des réflexions, évoque des crises d'angoisse et des tourments infernaux de l'âme.
> 
>  
> 
> > Merci du fond du coeur à ma BFF Ludivine pour m'avoir guidée dans les méandres et le processus du deuil.

[ _think i'll miss you forever_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVjsGKrE6E8)  
[ _like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVjsGKrE6E8)

 

 

 

Cela faisait dix-huit jours maintenant depuis que Ulrik, le père de Sigrún, était décédé et quatorze depuis les funérailles. Sigrún avait passé la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre, allongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés pour préserver la fraîcheur de la morsure estivale. Parfois elle restait immobile pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus respirer et ainsi prenait une grande inspiration et, lentement ensuite, expirait.

Depuis l'enfance Sigrún s'était déjà faite toutes sortes de questionnements et réflexions sur la mort. Elle avait cinq ans la première fois que le concept s'était imposé à elle. Elle était avec son père, son oncle Mar et son cousin Timo à la pêche, un dimanche d'automne. Sigrún se souvenait des couleurs autour de l'étang, jaune et marron, et l'eau verte, sombre, noire presque et des reflets blancs du ciel à la surface. Après avoir assimilé la patience qu'il faut pour attraper des truies, elle et Timo s'étaient mués en calmes observateurs de la nature, fixant la surface des eaux en mâchouillant des Carambars sous l’œil amusé de leur pères. Puis la canne de Timo avait remué et ils s'étaient tous précipités dessus, l'oncle de Sigrún indiquant à Timo comment remonter la bête, doucement, agilement, attention, et la voilà ! Gigotant au sortir de l'eau et projetée au sol, les enfants s'étaient penchés sur la bête qui se débattait sur la terre dans un bruit humide. Sigrún se souvenait que son oncle avait demandé à Timo s'il voulait l'assommer et Sigrún s'était demandée pourquoi. Et elle avait demandé, pourquoi. Son père et son oncle avaient échangé un regard amusé et Timo répondu pour eux « Faut qu'il soit mort pour le manger. » Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils pêchaient pour manger et non pas pour les remettre dans l'eau ensuite. Enfant, Sigrún n'avait pas toujours cherché à comprendre les suites de certains actes, contrairement à maintenant. Finalement, Timo avait refusé de frapper le poisson et c'est son père qui s'en était chargé. Sigrún avait demandé s'il avait mal et on lui avait répondu « Non, plus maintenant ».

Sigrún avait refusé de manger un quelconque poisson qu'ils avaient pêché. Un violent dégoût la prenait et elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer alors elle pleurait quand on voulait la forcer un peu. Face à cela, son père l'avait prise à part un soir pour la rassurer.

« Ça me fait peur de manger du mort.

\- Tu sais que tu as déjà mangé des aliments d'êtres vivants morts. Le poulet, la viande dans les lasagnes... Pardi, même les légumes !

\- Les légumes sont vivants ?!

\- Ils n'ont pas d'âme comme nous ou les animaux mais oui, ils sont vivants, comment pourraient-ils grandir sinon ? Comment passeraient-ils de petite graine à grosse tomate ou à grand arbre ?

\- Même les arbres ils sont vivants ?!

\- Tout ce qui est dans la nature, tout ce qui est frais et vert et coloré est vivant, ma Sigrún. »

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais des larmes étaient figées aux coins de ses yeux.

« Et nous aussi on est vivant.

\- Oui. Et tout ce qui vit meurt un jour, c'est comme ça, ça fonctionne comme un cycle. »

Sigrún avait froncé ses sourcils tellement fort que son père avait craint une distorsion de son visage. Il avait lâché un petit rire, grave, venant de la poitrine et s'était alors levé pour allumer la télévision de la salle de jeux.

« Je vais te montrer, je suis sur que tu vas comprendre. »

Le cœur de Sigrún s'était affolé d'excitation en voyant l'écran afficher les premières images du _Roi Lion_. Son père accéléra légèrement la cassette jusqu'à cette scène où Mufasa emmène Simba en balade sur leur territoire et lui explique qu'ils sont comme les maillons d'une chaîne dans le grand cycle de la vie. Là, le père de Sigrún avait fait pause et ajouté :

« Ça fonctionne exactement pareil avec les humains. Quand nous mourrons, nous nous faisons enterrer dans des cimetières et nos corps, avec le temps, retournent à la terre, deviennent de l'herbe qui sera mangée par des animaux, et ainsi de suite.

\- On va se faire manger par des antilopes ? »

L'adulte avait éclaté de rire.

« Ça n'est pas aussi simple, mais tu comprendras mieux en grandissant, tu auras réponse à toutes ces questions. Et on grandit si on dort bien. Allez, au pieu ma fille ! »

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des tempes de Sigrún. Elle sourit malgré elle face à la douceur et l'innocence de ce souvenir. Oui, elle comprenait mieux maintenant comment fonctionnait le cycle de la vie : il faut naître une première fois puis mourir et nourrir ce qui reste et peut-être un jour renaître à nouveau. Toute cette énergie tournait en boucle dans l'univers. Sigrún comprenait et l'idée de mourir ne l'impressionnait pas tant que ça, en sachant qu'elle subviendrait aux besoins d'autres vivants.

Mais l'idée de la mort de ses proches, ça, elle n'y avait jamais pensé en quatorze ans d'existence et en y songeant, cela la surprenait énormément. Pourtant elle avait vu et lu de nombreux films et livres où elle aurait pu s'identifier à des enfants qui perdent leurs parents, leur famille ou amis. Mais jamais ça ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Jamais, jusqu'à ce que ça ne lui arrive enfin.

 

-

 

Sigrún ne se souvenait pas vraiment des quelques jours qui avaient suivi le décès et précédé les funérailles. Il sembla qu'elle avait inconsciemment occulté toute implication émotionnelle et sociale de son quotidien et s'était réfugiée dans un trou bien sombre, à l'intérieur d'elle, pour se protéger. Une sorte de mode en veille. Elle ne saurait identifier de quoi elle avait voulu se protéger exactement à ce moment là, les mots lui avaient manquée. Elle n'avait fait que reporter à plus tard, probablement. En y repensant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé sous la mer, d'y être restée pour observer au loin ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle percevait les sons, indistincts, différentes voix, avec différents tons, tous dispersés dans la distance épaisse des eaux ; elle sentait des mouvements, tous flous, impossibles à déchiffrer autour d'elle. Toute matérialité la dépassait complètement. En revanche, son esprit carburait comme si une lucidité infâme sur le monde lui avait été injectée dans le sang à l'instant même où le verdict était tombé. La triste réalité était que la vie nous échappe et qu'on a aucun contrôle sur les choses, qu'on a beau s'efforcer de vivre paisiblement, on se leurre et on tombe de haut quand on est rappelé au simple fait de notre mortalité.

Le jour des funérailles, Sigrún avait émergé de l'eau en acceptant doucement qu'elle devait passer à travers sa douleur et accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. C'était comme ça. Alors pourquoi tout le monde continuait de s'effondrer autour d'elle ? Elle avait eu l'impression d'être déconnectée de sa famille, l'apathie l'avait gardé clouée sur place, la seule chose l'empêchant de plonger à nouveau sous la mer avait été le fait que _c'était sa famille_. Elle devait faire un effort de conscience, d'implication. Retourne sur terre, bon sang. Dagrún avait eu le visage aussi fermé et aussi sec qu'un arbre en automne. C'était probablement elle qui l'avait rassurée le plus dans son comportement, aussi détaché soit-il, tout comme le sien. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se rappeler de l'enterrement et à tout ce qui l'avait traversée : les souvenirs partagés, le manque, la peur du manque avenir, au cycle de la vie, à la violence du paradoxe entre son agitation intérieure et l'engourdissement de son corps. Elle s'était dit qu'il était presque insultant que ce soit des inconnus qui prennent en charge la cérémonie. Elle songea que c'était laid de faire de la mort un business.

A mi-chemin sur le retour à la maison, Sigrún avait plongé à nouveau, épuisée, sans ressources et n'avait pu se forcer à se soucier du reste. Elle s'ankylosa le reste du jour et promit de se tourmenter le lendemain.

 

-

 

Les jours suivant l'enterrement, Sigrún était parfois si profondément plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'il arrivait de subir des hallucinations. Elle pouvait être dans la cuisine à attendre que de l'eau bout sur le gaz ou dans sa chambre à tenter de lire qu'une ombre, un mouvement se manifestait dans sa vision périphérique. Elle se focalisait alors vivement dessus, paniquée, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'à cause de cela, elle n'était pas encore parvenue à retourner dans l'appartement de son père. Son odeur traînait encore comme son souvenir lancinant dans son esprit. Sa démarche, son corps, les plis des chemises en flanelle autour de son buste, la barbe qu'il laissait de temps en temps, sa silhouette endormie dans le canapé en cuir. Sigrún était persuadée qu'elle le verrait si elle retournait là bas aussi tôt et elle n'était pas prête à ressentir l'espoir et la douleur et la déception.

« Il est mort. »

Elle le revoyait encore si vivant, si vif, en train de parler, en train de tousser, en train de rire. Elle entendait encore distinctement sa voix dans ses souvenirs. Elle revivait tout, ne parvenant pas encore à accepter, à se résigner que les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie par la simple volonté des vivants. Il était mort.

« Papa... »

Même dans la maison de sa mère, elle cauchemardait et pleurait la nuit et se réveillait à cause des pleurs et des plaintes d'Eoten dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Aimé, la mère de Sigrún, avait proposé à sa belle-mère de faire venir Eoten, qui se sentait au plus mal et réclamait la présence de Sigrún. Ainsi, il avait été convenu qu'il reste dans la maison maternelle autant qu'il le désirait. Quand Sigrún entendait Eoten secoué de larmes la nuit, elle se levait et allait entrouvrir la porte de la chambre que son petit frère occupait. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts, remplis de larmes, les joues trempées par celles-ci, la sueur mouillant ses tempes et le col de son pyjama. Elle venait le tirer de sa torpeur, hors de ses draps et l'amenait dans sa chambre où ils partageaient son lit, plus grand, trop grand quand on est laissé seul avec des cauchemars sur la mort et les orphelins. Aucun d'eux n'avait la force d'aller mieux, Sigrún semblait avoir tout oublié de la joie et le sommeil ne lui procurait aucune force, aucun soulagement. Alors elle préférait au moins qu'ils pleurent ensemble au lieu d'être isolés dans leur chambre respective. Au bout de quelques nuits dans le même schéma, Eoten avait fini par systématiquement dormir avec sa sœur. Sigrún leur mettait des Disney et quand c'était _Le Roi Lion_ , elle pleurait en silence pendant la mort de Mufasa pour ne pas réveiller Eoten déjà endormi, niché contre son ventre.

Puis elle reprenait espoir, sensiblement. « N'oublie pas qui tu es », se répétait-elle comme un mantra. Puis elle parvenait à s'endormir dans la chaleur fraternelle, repoussant les pensées noires. Mais les cauchemars sur la mort et les orphelins n'étaient jamais bien loin et les lendemains sans joie revenaient qu'elle le veuille ou non.

 

-

 

Un après-midi d'une journée trop chaude arriva où Dani lui rendit visite pour briser ce cercle vicieux de malheur. Sigrún avait passé la matinée à aider sa mère à faire des courses, puis était allée à la piscine du quartier avec Eoten, mais tous deux, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans autant de cris joyeux et de foule barbotant dans l'eau chlorée, avaient vite abrégé leur sortie en faveur de la maison fraîche aux volets clos.

Eoten jouait dans sa chambre et Sigrún fixait le plafond de la sienne quand elle entendit sonner. Elle plissa les yeux, tout semblait flou. Elle entendit sonner à nouveau. Elle se redressa lourdement du matelas et le temps qu'elle ne se lève, on toquait à sa porte. Sigrún lui dit d'entrer et Dani apparut, un sourire léger aux lèvres, un sac en plastique à la main.

« Eoten m'a ouvert.

\- Cool, fit Sigrún en souriant.

\- Et j'ai amené des glaces, » ajouta Dani en agitant le sac en plastique.

Sigrún proposa une glace à Eoten, qui s'était attardé dans le couloir, mesquinement, et il retourna dans sa chambre. Les filles allèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter, le ventilateur vrombissant régulièrement, diffusait un peu d'air dans la pénombre. Sigrún alluma la lumière de la hôte, rangea la boite d'esquimaux au congélateur après en avoir extrait deux pour elle et son amie. Tout en déchirant le papier de sa glace, Sigrún dit :

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Sigrún vit que le regard de Dani était figé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sur divers papiers qui traînaient là. Il y avait ceux pour la réinscription à l'école de danse où Sigrún allait. Sans quitter le comptoir du regard, Dani répondit :

« Rien de particulier, je voulais juste te voir.

\- Ça va tu sais. Pas toujours, mais aujourd'hui, ça va plutôt bien ? »

Le ton interrogateur de Sigrún fit lever les yeux à Dani. Elle attrapa sa glace pour l'entamer, s'asseyant à la table en silence, observant toujours Sigrún avec une certaine attention. Elle acquiesça doucement et dit, tout en reportant son regard à nouveau sur les papiers sur le comptoir :

« Sigrún, t'arrêtes la danse ?

\- Et la natation. Tout. J'arrête tout. »

La détermination du ton de Sigrún lui serra le cœur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est juste pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sigrún lança un regard morne à Dani dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées, lui faisant un regard sévère, témoignant son attention. Sigrún sentait la confrontation latente. Dani ne lâcherait pas. Si Sigrún avait décidé d'arrêter toutes activités lui permettant de laisser éclater son énergie et sa joie de vivre naturelles, c'est qu'elle devait être tombée dans un gouffre bien sombre et insondable.

Sigrún ne put s'efforcer à répondre, par manque de mots, de volonté et par anxiété de devoir parler. Elle mordit dans sa glace après avoir ajouté :

« Je veux pas en parler. Parle moi plutôt du camps auquel tu vas la semaine prochaine. C'est la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dani se retint d'insister, se résigna à revenir cependant sur la question plus tard. Elle lui parla du camps auquel elle allait d'ici quelques jours, couvrant la dernière semaine du mois d'août. Elle encouragea encore Sigrún à le faire avec elle l'été qui suivrait, parce que ça valait le coup, toute cette nature, et la voile et le canoë, et les activités en plein air, les balades à vélo dans les forêts et à travers champs. Sigrún afficha un sourire plein de regrets, en l'assurant qu'elles avaient le temps d'y penser. L'idée du futur lui donna envie de vomir. Elle s'en voudrait de vomir la glace rafraîchissante que son amie avait amené. Elles évoquèrent Ulysse et se promirent d'organiser quelque chose pour le voir avant la rentrée. La conversation tourna un moment autour des cours, de la dernière année de collège, du brevet, de la légère anxiété qu'il y avait à sauter cette dernière étape avant de se lancer dans la cour des grands au lycée et de passer des plus grands aux plus petits à nouveau. Cette image les fit rire. Mais Sigrún sentait que Dani la scrutait toujours intensément et, étrangement, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à soutenir son regard. Le malaise l'envahissait. Et Dieu sait qu'elle était têtue en temps normal.

Mais ces temps-ci n'étaient pas normaux pour Sigrún et l'inquiétude qui émanait de toute l'attitude de Dani ne faisait que lui rappeler. Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer la douleur et la panique qui grandissaient en elle et dit :

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Pourquoi j'arrête tout ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir.

\- Parce que j'en ai plus envie. »

Dani hésita un peu cette fois avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

« C'est insensé, Sig... Tu penses pas que c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin ?

\- De quoi j'ai besoin, Dani ? »

La voix de Sigrún s'était nouée malgré elle, une pointe de cynisme, de colère colorait cette question dont elle ne voulait en réalité pas entendre la réponse. Ça faisait trop mal. Elle inspira et dit avec tout le calme dont elle était capable :

« J'y arrive plus Dani. L'idée de retourner danser et nager me rend malade. »

Jamais Sigrún n'arrivait à s'imaginer danser à nouveau sans que son père ne soit là aux représentations, jamais elle ne s'imaginait gagner un autre cent mètres sans que son père ne soit là pour la filmer et se repaître de fierté paternelle. Jamais elle ne s'envisageait continuer comme avant, alors que plus rien ne le serait. Comment faire ? Quel sens cela aurait ? Les tremblements qui agitèrent ses mains trahirent sa perte de sang froid. Elle se sentit submergée qu'on ait effleuré les émotions qu'elle s'acharnait à enfouir, pour avancer, pour se remettre. Mais une rage inconnue l'envahit, mêlé de regrets et d'un sentiment d'injustice et de trahison. Elle était en colère que Dani ait insisté et en colère contre le monde entier qu'elle ait laissé ces papiers de réinscription à vue, en colère que l'été soit si chaud, en colère que son père soit mort, et les cœurs si fragiles. Elle inspira longuement et s'écria, la voix brisée :

« J'ai besoin qu'on me tienne tous les jours, sinon j'y arrive pas ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements tous les jours, sinon j'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus comment faire, j'ai oublié comment on sourit, j'ai oublié ce que ça fait d'avoir quelque chose là dedans. » Elle posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine et la gauche sur son ventre en gardant la tête rivée sur la table. « C'est vide. » Elle releva la tête et fixa un point dans l'espace, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés. « C'est vide et pourtant ça fait mal. »

Dani eut l'impression de se prendre un poing dans le ventre. Elle regretta d'avoir provoqué la colère de Sigrún et s'en voulut. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi méconnaissable, tout son corps criait une agressivité qu'elle ne savait confronter. Les traits du visage tendus, les narines dilatées, les dents dégagées, le souffle court, Sigrún ressemblait à un animal blessé et terrifié, sur la défensive, paré à l'attaque. Dani baissa la tête et son regard choqué s'adoucit. Elle lui demanda pardon, à voix basse, et lui offrit un regard navré et désolé qui fit sortir Sigrún de sa torpeur. Elle se détendit.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Mais je peux plus être comme avant Dani. Peut-être que ça ira mieux, mais pour l'instant ce qui est insensé pour moi, c'est de l'être. »

Dani sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour enlacer sa meilleure amie. Cela soulagea Sigrún, l'espace d'un instant. Elle voulait être seule, elle voulait cesser les tourments. A son grand étonnement, Dani se dégagea légèrement et lui dit qu'elle allait rentrer pour la laisser tranquille.

« Envoie moi un message ou appelle moi si tu as besoin, ok ? 

\- Promis. Merci Dani. Vraiment... »

Sigrún afficha le plus petit des sourires, mais un sourire quand même, teinté aussi d'une sorte de timidité, et cela suffit à Dani.

Sigrún la raccompagna à la porte et s'en retourna dans sa chambre, à l’abri de plus de bouleversements. Elle ne devrait pas en vouloir à Dani. Qui savait vraiment gérer les gens en deuil ? Qui savait gérer les tourments et le chagrin d'autrui ? Dani n'avait que de bonnes intentions, essayer de la comprendre pour pouvoir mieux l'aider. Mais Sigrún ne comprenait plus ses émotions, tout lui semblait étranger. Elle se sentait déconnectée du monde et d'elle-même. Allongée à nouveau sur son lit, elle étira un mince sourire.

Ses parents aussi avaient eu de bonnes intentions en préférant profiter de la vie de son père, tout en sachant qu'il y avait un danger, quitte à être moins prudent, quitte à presque oublier la réalité. La mort avait plané tout ce temps au dessus d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse tomber sa foudre et ses grêlons, résonner son injustice et sa cruauté. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur serve des nuits sans sommeil ni repos et des questions sans réponses. Si Sigrún avait su que la route allait être encore si longue après la mort en elle-même, elle aurait préféré se mettre dans une capsule cryogénisée, dans une cave au milieu de la forêt pour éviter à avoir à vivre tout ça. Mais est-ce que le sommeil repousse le deuil ? Non. Traverser la mort et le deuil est une épreuve épuisante, Sigrún l'avait appris. Après avoir subi, il fallait continuer de subir. Elle avait pu se rendre compte de l'immense et de la surprenante complexité de l'être humain, qui se réfugie dans des émotions les plus irrationnelles, que lui-même ne peut comprendre, dans des moments de désespoir.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, elle ne se sentit pas s'assoupir mais fut brusquement éveillé en sentant sa poitrine étouffer à nouveau. Elle se redressa pour se mettre à genoux sur son matelas, face au mur. Quitte à être au pied du mur littéralement... Elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration. _Inspire, expire, tu es en sécurité._ Elle songea à faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant, mais la lecture lui avait fait envisager des choses nouvelles, en plus de lui apporter soulagement et réconfort. Elle plaça ses paumes sur ses cuisses, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, jeta des regards hasardeux en l'air, et, dans cette tenue qui évoquait la résilience, se mit à parler dans un rythme qu'elle espérait garder assidu.

« T'es où Dieu ? J'ai jamais appris à m'adresser à toi mais peut-être que tu vas m'entendre. » Elle soupira et reprit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? J'ai perdu mon pilier, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Est-ce que j'ai appris à respirer et à vivre toute seule ou est-ce qu'on me l'a appris un jour ? Parce que je n'ai plus l'impression de savoir faire ni l'un ni l'autre. » Le poids de la confession lui fit fermer les yeux. « Je ne ressens plus rien Dieu, est-ce que ça va s'arrêter un jour ? Ça fait mal de rien ressentir et j'ai besoin de ressentir sinon je peux plus vivre et je dois... »

Sigrún se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand sa voix se brisa en sanglots. Cela la surprendrait toujours, ce corps qui explose littéralement du poids de ses émotions. Se recroqueviller pour prévenir l'explosion. _Ça y'est._ Le chagrin s'écrasa sur elle, _en_ elle comme les vagues furieuses de l'océan s'écrasent sur les falaises. Elle sentit des sueurs froides la parcourir tandis qu'elle peinait à récupérer son souffle. Elle ne pouvait se décider entre laisser sa voix céder à des plaintes de douleur ou se contenir. Tout semblait trop gros à encaisser d'un coup pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien contrôler de ses émotions subites. Comment un corps peut-il supporter un chagrin dont elle ne pouvait mesurer l'étendue ?

Sigrún ne se rendit compte de la présence d'Eoten que lorsque celui-ci se nicha contre son flan et enserra son dos de ses petits bras. Sigrún sentit une vague de honte l'engloutir mais le reste de ses émotions la balaya bien vite et l'étreinte d'Eoten se présenta comme un refuge. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Son visage d'enfant témoignait suffisamment de sa compassion et Sigrún eu envie de pleurer encore plus, émue par les attentions de son petit frère. Ils s'allongèrent et s'enlacèrent, aidant à Sigrún de sécher ses pleurs.

 

-

 

Quelques jours après ces événements, Sigrún se réveilla avec l'envie de retourner à l'appartement de son père. Cela faisait vingt-quatre jours depuis le décès et vingt jours depuis les funérailles. La seule justification qu'elle s'était sentie obliger de fournir à sa mère quand elle lui avait lancé un regard surpris et interrogateur avait été « Pour voir ». Bien qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien à voir, Sigrún sentait une nécessité tenace à y aller. Elle téléphona à Hélène pour la prévenir, celle-ci n'ajouta rien et lui dit simplement qu'elle avait toujours les clés, que ce serait toujours chez elle et qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait.

Sigrún arriva en plein milieu d'après-midi. Hélène travaillait, Eoten était resté chez la mère de Sigrún. Elle ne lui avait pas dit exactement où elle allait, probablement parce qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même comment elle réagirait en retournant là bas et qu'elle voulait se garder de craquer trop durement, une fois de plus, devant lui. Elle doutait que Dagrún y soit retournée, elle avait moins d'attachement à l'endroit que Sigrún après tout. Debout devant la porte, pieds bien parallèles sur le paillasson, elle glissa sa clef dans la serrure. son cœur battait à tout rompre, dans sa gorge, contre ses tempes. Elle poussa la porte, l'entrée était dans une semi-pénombre, tout comme le salon et elle aperçut au loin la cuisine illuminée par la lumière du jour. Elle inspira doucement pour calmer sa nervosité.

L'étrangeté du chez soi. Elle ne fut pas frappée par quelconque changement. Elle se sentit confuse, réalisa qu'elle s'était attendue à autre chose. Elle avança doucement à l'intérieur, posa ses clefs sur le meuble d'entrée, sans retirer ses sandales. Elle fit le tour du salon, salle à manger, de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre, qui serait peut-être plus choquante. Inconsciemment, Sigrún cherchait des empreintes du changement, d'un avant-après. Il fallait bien qu'il y en est, il y en avait bien eu chez tous les gens proches de Ulrik. En franchissant le seuil de la chambre, elle sentit cette intimité familière. L'odeur de son père s'attardait dans celle d'Hélène qui dominait désormais l'air. Sigrún ouvrit la penderie où elle savait que son père rangeait ses vêtements et nicha son nez dans les chemises, dans la flanelle et manqua de s'étrangler d'émotions. Elle sourit, rit, elle manqua de souffle, fut tiraillée entre la nostalgie et le plaisir de retrouver cette familiarité et la douleur du manque. Elle prit une de ses chemises les plus laides, que Ulrik mettait pour aller pêcher avec Mar, et inspira longuement.

Elle quitta la pièce et alla dans le bureau de son père, au fond du couloir. La poussière s'était accumulée, elle la voyait flotter doucement dans les rayons de lumière qui passaient au travers des stores clos. Hélène n'avait probablement pas mis dans cette pièce depuis. Sigrún comprenait pourquoi. C'était le lieu le plus approprié par Ulrik, le plus intime de toute sa personne. Tout était encore tel qu'Ulrik avait laissé. Des manuels ouverts, des notes intercalées, probablement des préparatifs pour les cours quand l'automne viendrait. Des piles de paperasses rangées, classées, d'autres attendant d'être traitées. Des lectures personnelles inachevées. Le calendrier du temps arrêté, fixé sur le deux août. On pourrait tant en apprendre d'une personne même en son absence, rien que par son lieu. Sigrún s'assit dans son fauteuil, à son bureau et ferma les yeux. Elle se projeta dans le silence et pensa à l'absence du bruit des livres qui tombent, à sa voix qui râle contre ses étudiants alors qu'il corrige des copies infâmes et insatisfaisantes, au froissement des feuilles, à l'odeur du café jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, à ce bureau d'académicien immense, désormais désolé, déserté, figé dans le temps.

Sigrún inspira longuement encore, pour se rappeler de respirer, et soupira. C'était d'un réconfort étrange. Pas si douloureux qu'elle imaginait, même si c'était douloureux tout de même. Il n'y avait rien à voir à part le constat de l'absence et du silence. Elle ne souhaitait pas que cette pièce change, elle aimerait que cela soit comme un petit musée à la mémoire de son père. Si Hélène comptait en faire quelque chose, pour l'instant sa volonté n'en témoignait rien. Sigrún serra affectueusement la chemise, toujours dans sa main, se leva du siège et traça du regard la pièce, une fois encore, tardant sur les livres couvrant les murs, les cadres, le petit sofa à sieste, la thermos oubliée à son pied.

Elle quitta l'appartement, le cœur serré mais l'estomac dénoué, avec la flanelle caressante du vêtement toujours enveloppée par l'étreinte de sa main.

 

-

 

Certains jours, Aimé toquait à sa porte de chambre le matin, quand elle se rendait compte que sa fille ne s'était pas levée à son heure habituelle. Pas qu'elle ne s'en étonna ces temps-ci. Un matin, Aimé se leva particulièrement tôt. La maison était froide. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et traversa le salon, baigné dans cette lueur bleuâtre de l'aube, quelques nuages à l'horizon couvraient les premières teintes rose et violette du soleil levant. Elle ouvrit le volet de la porte-fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pendant la nuit pour dissiper la chaleur nocturne. Elle s'attarda à observer les alentours, le jardin, le voisinage. Tout était si calme, si stable. Seuls quelques oiseaux se permettaient quelque mélodie, avec douceur ; rien de ce qui pouvait parfois brutaliser un matin si lent à démarrer. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pendant la nuit et retardait le moment de devoir se remettre en marche au lever du jour. Le temps semblait s'étirer pendant les matins d'été, comme un encouragement, non pas à la paresse, mais à la patience ; pour donner goût à la lenteur de certaines choses. Aimé inspira la fraîcheur d'un jour nouveau, dans l'espoir qu'elle apaise un peu plus la douleur ténue dans sa poitrine.

Elle rentra dans la maison et, après avoir mis la cafetière en route, songea à aller voir Sigrún dans sa chambre. Elle hésita un moment avant de toquer – parce qu'il était vraiment tôt –, tendit l'oreille, et décida d'entrer sans frapper, silencieusement. A sa surprise, Sigrún était redressée dans son lit, les jambes toujours enfouies sous la couverture, et regardait vers la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers elle. La chambre de Sigrún donnait la même vue de l'aube que l'on pouvait voir depuis la porte-fenêtre du salon et la pièce était baignée de cette même lueur douce du lever du jour. Aimé savait que Sigrún s'en délectait toujours. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y assit en regardant sa fille. Son visage portait la même tranquillité que l'extérieur, elle n'aurait su y déceler du tumulte si ce n'est en prêtant attention à son regard et à la tenue de ses épaules. Un peu avachies, regard las, fatigué. Sigrún baissa les yeux et Aimé prit son visage dans ses mains, déposa un baiser sur son nez puis sur son front.

« Bonjour mon cœur, » dit-elle avec la voix douce apprise des mères.

Sigrún posa ses mains sur celles de sa mère et voulut répondre, mais ne lâcha qu'un souffle étouffé, presque pareil à un sanglot. Sa mère l'enlaça et la chaleur de l'étreinte rompit la fraîcheur de sa chambre et des frissons s'élancèrent sur ses avant-bras et sur tout son corps. Sigrún ne tint plus et son petit corps se brisa en sanglots, le souffle irrégulier et haletant secouant sa poitrine. Aimé la garda dans ses bras, tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle respire.

« Papa me manque, » peina Sigrún à articuler au bout de plusieurs minutes.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses tempes et ses joues. Aimé ne l'avait pas vu pleurer ainsi depuis l'enfance. Mais Sigrún n'était plus une enfant depuis un moment. C'était d'autres larmes, un autre chagrin, qui n'avait probablement rien à voir avec l'âge qu'on pouvait avoir. Elle-même ne sentit pas les quelques larmes rouler le long de son visage clair. Aimé inspira lentement et dit à son tour :

« Ton père me manque aussi. Mais ça va aller ma chérie, ça va aller... »

Elle continua de caresser lentement, régulièrement le dos de sa fille, la berçant dans un rythme qui les rassurait toutes deux. Il est des grands chagrins, il est des douleurs muettes dont seuls les lents matins d'été et les doux soleils levants ne peuvent témoigner. Le calme réparateur qui suit les tempêtes tomba alors sur elles comme la lumière de l'aube tomba sur la maisonnée.

 


	6. La voix des autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Ça peut paraître stupide et exagéré de ma part de pas lâcher mais ils avaient l'air tellement dans l'urgence, dans le besoin d'aide. Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie d'exclure ce gosse sous prétexte qu'il est muet. [...] C'est pas grave d'être muet, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Pourquoi ça devrait empêcher ce gosse de vivre comme tous les autres enfants ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre, j'ai commencé à l'écrire dès le début où j'ai créé Bai et Sigrún. C'est à dire qu'il m'a fallue plus d'un an et demi pour le terminer. Phew. Je bloquais. Je suis contente qu'il soit enfin bouclé.
> 
> Une fois encore, merci du fond du coeur à Anouk pour m'avoir bêtaed ! Ca m'a vraiment aidée pour ce chapitre.  
> I hope you enjoy.

 

            Alors qu'elle longeait le canal bordé d'arbres et de bancs, Sigrún pensa que le mois d'avril commençait royalement pour elle. Il faisait encore froid, mais le ciel était bleu et vaste, le soleil rayonnait. Elle était sur le chemin pour rejoindre le centre aéré dans lequel elle travaillait désormais depuis un an et demi tous les mercredis et pendant la plupart des vacances scolaires. Le reste du temps, elle se consacrait à sa passion première : les fleurs et les plantes dans une boutique nommée « La Fleuristerie », dont le patron s'appelait Ruben. Sigrún avait également un autre collègue, Jean, qui y travaillait depuis bientôt cinq ans. Un soir, lors de ses premiers jours à La Fleuristerie, Ruben les avait emmenés boire un verre pour accueillir Sigrún « parce qu'elle savait parler aux plantes », on abuse de flatterie en disant à un homme qu'il sait parler aux femmes. Lors de cette occasion, Sigrún en avait profité pour demander « pourquoi ''La Fleuristerie'' ? » et Jean avait pouffé dans son écharpe et Ruben avait grommelé dans la sienne avant de se redresser fièrement et de raconter :

            « Il était une fois deux amis qui, exactement comme nous en cet instant, discutaient autour d'une bière un vendredi soir. L'un des deux amis avait quitté son travail miteux de cuisinier dans un resto touristique pourri et s'était engagé dans des démarches pour lancer sa propre affaire. Le second, étant son meilleur ami, le soutint tout du long des démarches et le conseilla. Ses conseils allèrent jusqu'au choix du nom de la boutique. » Sigrún avait alors commencé à sentir ses zygomatiques se tordre en un sourire par anticipation, Ruben continuant son histoire : « Mais que voulez-vous discuter d'un nom d'enseigne après cinq bières et deux whiskies ? On a principalement fini par réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de nom de boutique pour un fleuriste comme un boulanger a une boulangerie. Ainsi, j'ai pris la responsabilité d'en donner un : La Fleuristerie est née ! »

            Jean était déjà plié de rire depuis deux minutes et Sigrún n’avait pu s'empêcher d'accompagner ses propres rires par des applaudissements.

            « Alors ça c'est beau, Monsieur !

\- Oh, tant qu'on y est, appelle moi Ruben, je supporte difficilement les « Monsieur ». Ça fait trop hiérarchie de patron vieux et chiant. »

            Cette soirée avait scellé le début d'une relation complice entre Sigrún et ses nouveaux collègues. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié Jean qui lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais, mais son patron l'avait un peu impressionnée. Ruben, lui, s'était violemment épris d'affection pour Sigrún pour son naturel et la confiance qu'elle inspirait. Quand elle y repensait, la façon dont il l'avait traitée et accueillie, cela lui avait un peu rappelé son père. Cela l'avait réconfortée davantage et elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie de leur ville natale pour emménager ici avec Bai.

            L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Bai était encore plus confortable que lorsqu'elles avaient emménagé, maintenant qu'elles avaient adopté plusieurs plantes et un chat tout roux et blanc appelé Pumpa. Bai s'était également bien intégrée dans les bureaux où elle travaillait et son équipe semblait chevronnée et fiable. On ne la prenait pas de haut mais on ne la traitait pas en novice non plus et c'est exactement ce dont Bai avait eu besoin pour commencer.

            Sigrún soupira d'aise en se remémorant leurs premières dans cette nouvelle ville. Qui paraissait moins nouvelle parce qu'un peu plus familière. Elle traversa la chaussée à droite, s'éloignant du canal et continua pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une ancienne maison bourgeoise dont l'extérieur n'avait rien à voir avec l'intérieur. Tous les murs avaient été détruits pour laisser place à de grandes salles, permettant aux enfants de jouer librement. Une cour fournie en cailloux et en verdure s'avançait devant la maison tandis qu’à l'arrière s’étalait un immense jardin – suffisamment grand pour y avoir aménagé un terrain multi-sport dans un coin – fourré d'herbe verte, de thuyas, de bouleaux et de chênes. Sigrún avait été émerveillée la première fois qu'elle était rentrée dans les lieux. Elle espérait que les gamins qui y venaient avaient la même sensation de bien-être. Ce jour-là de début avril, elle arriva de fort bonne humeur, toujours aussi émerveillée par les hauts murs blancs recouverts de posters et de dessins, et salua ses collègues dans la salle des animateurs, y posa ses affaires et rejoignit les quelques enfants déjà arrivés. Comme aucune activité n'était organisée jusqu'à dix heures, Sigrún se perdit dans la planification des activités de l'après-midi avec une de ses collègues – tournois de ballon prisonnier, concours du meilleur poisson d'avril (en retard), atelier arts et créa, comme d'habitude – tout en surveillant les enfants de la salle « On disait que » et en donnant d'avisés conseils sur ses BD préférées à tous ceux qui en réclamaient. Puis midi arriva et elle passa la majeur partie de sa pause sur les marches du perron de la maison. C’est alors que son regard fut attiré par un couple qui s’avançait sur le trottoir avant de passer la grande grille avec hésitation. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient jusqu'à ce que Sigrún les saluât.

            « Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, répondirent-ils en écho, tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. » Il était rare pour Sigrún de rencontrer des gens qui dégageaient une aura aussi altruiste et apaisante. Ils semblaient cependant un peu intimidés.

            « Je peux vous aider ? »

            Le couple échangea un regard et la femme répondit :

            « En fait, nous venons d'arriver dans la région, nous sommes encore en congés, donc nous en profitons pour faire le tour des environs et hum, nous nous demandions si ce centre de loisirs prenait en charge les enfants sourds et muets. »

            Sigrún haussa légèrement les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu de curiosité. L'homme poursuivit :

            « En fait notre enfant est seulement muet, mais ce n'est pas congénital. Il a 8 ans, il comprend très bien quand on lui parle et il sait parler... communiquer mais il éprouve juste des difficultés à... à...

-Formuler ses pensées ? voulut aider Sigrún devant la nervosité palpable du mari.

\- Et à les exprimer, oui. A voix haute. »

            Sigrún ne sembla pas moins ravie que d'habitude à l'idée d'accueillir un nouvel enfant, quelles que soient les particularités qui l'accompagnaient. Elle préféra ne rien leur promettre, ignorant si le centre acceptait ce genre de cas, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela serait un problème. Pour Sigrún, c'était essentiellement une question d'adaptation. Les deux parents semblèrent un peu désemparés et incertains, et Sigrún se demanda s'ils avaient déjà cherché plusieurs d’autres centres aérés pour leur jeune progéniture.

            « Ecoutez, ne vous en faites pas, je vais demander à la direction ce qu'il en est et je vous recontacte dans la semaine. Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser un numéro de téléphone, ça vous va ? »

            Le couple se montra satisfait et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Ils se souhaitèrent respectivement une bonne journée avant que le couple ne s'éloigne dans la rue.

 

-

 

            « Je crains qu'ils ne doivent aller chercher ailleurs. On n'est pas formé pour ça ici, aucun de nous n'est qualifié pour travailler spécifiquement avec des enfants handicapés.

\- Et puis t'imagines si on a une inspection ? Non, non ça va pas ! On n'a aucune certification, s'écria Etienne, un de ses collègues présents.

\- Mais il est pas malade, malade ! Il a un mutisme sélectif. Il est même pas autiste ou handicapé mental, il comprend quand on lui parle ! Il arrive juste pas à parler lui-même. C'est psychologique. »

            Greg, le directeur du centre de loisirs, dévisagea Sigrún d'un regard sévère, les lèvres pincées, peu convaincu.

            « C'est non. Fais-en ce que tu veux, si on l'accepte et que ça fait d'autres intéressés, on pourra pas s'en occuper et ça va juste décevoir les gens et ils croiront à un favoritisme ou que sais-je.

\- Vous en faites toute une histoire quand même : c'est un petit garçon normal, il faut seulement lui accorder un peu plus d'attention pour communiquer !

\- T'as qu'à faire du babysitting et t'en occuper à domicile, termina Etienne. »

            Sigrún soupira plus bruyamment qu'elle ne le voulut, la colère au ventre et se résigna. Du moins elle crut se résigner. Etienne n'avait qu'à lui demander de démissionner pendant qu'il y était, ce gros con. Elle prit congé et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Heureusement qu'elle avait attendu la fin de la journée pour parler à Greg de la visite de tantôt, parce que sinon ça lui aurait gâché son après-midi et elle n'aurait pas été si dédiée à encourager les équipes de ballon prisonnier. Elle récupéra ses affaires dans la salle des animateurs et sortit dans la cour.

            Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et ruminant le brouillon de ses pensées en fusillant les cailloux du regard, elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait.

            « Sigrún ! »

            Elle leva la tête et son visage se détendit tout entièrement et elle courut vers la grille où se tenait Bai, les bras grand ouverts.

            « Mon bébééééé !

\- Aha, toi t'es fatiguée, rit doucement la petite brune en refermant ses bras autour de Sigrún.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, inspirant l'odeur de Bai, l'odeur de chez elles. Je suis agacée, frustrée, désappointée !

\- Ça en fait des choses ! Vas-y, raconte-moi. »

Sigrún récupéra son vélo et bras dessus, bras dessous, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture (Le coffre de la voiture était souvent devenu un refuge pour le vélo de Sigrún). Sur le chemin jusqu'à la maison, Sigrún prit soin de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de la rencontre avec les parents jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de conversation dans le bureau de Greg. Elle en profita pour laisser aller la frustration qu'elle avait contenu.

            « Ah, ça m'énerve ! Je vois pas en quoi ça fait une si grosse différence !

\- Il veut juste être sûr de pas être en dehors des règles. Ça reste très professionnel de sa part.

\- Il y a professionnel et il y a gros buté connard.

\- Sigrún.

\- Connard ségrégationniste.

\- Sigrún, arrête d'exagérer, fit Bai en arrêtant le moteur et en détachant sa ceinture.

\- ...

\- Toi aussi, t'es butée en plus. »

            Sigrún lâcha un petit souffle outré, et fit cette moue boudeuse avec la lèvre inférieure de sa bouche poussée en avant. Puis elle sortit de la voiture à la suite de Bai. Elles montèrent dans leur appartement en déviant la conversation sur la journée de Bai et à ce moment Sigrún espéra fortement que cette histoire ne la préoccuperait plus.

 

-

 

            Et en effet, jusqu'au jeudi matin à cheval sur la selle de son vélo, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se repaisse du ciel tout aussi bleu que la veille, elle n'y pensa pas. C'est en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge pour laisser passer une mère et son enfant sur le passage piétons qu'elle y songea de nouveau et le sentiment qui avait titillé l'arrière de sa tête toute la soirée, la nuit et la matinée fut ramené au premier plan de ses pensées. C'est « ça ! » qui la dérangeait.

            Autant dire qu'elle avait la tête un peu plus enfoncée entre ses épaules lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans La Fleuristerie.

            « Salut Ruben. Salut Jean.

\- Salut Sig ! Répondit Jean à l'arrière-boutique en train de ramener de nouveaux pots à exposer sur les étalages.

\- Salut ! Et ben, c'est le sourire le plus ronchon que j'ai vu depuis... » et Ruben siffla pour signifier « belle lurette ». « Et Dieu sait que j'en vois du ronchon !

\- Oui, tous les weekends : toi, au réveil dans ton miroir, avec une gueule de bois à la bière, renâcla Sigrún.

\- Oh l'insolente ! »

            Ruben s'outra théâtralement ce qui parvint à arracher une esquisse de sourire à Sigrún. Ruben s'en contenta et ils se mirent tous au travail. Sigrún aida Jean à mettre les nouveautés en place à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur avec les plantations habituelles. La jeune femme réussit à se changer les idées au fur et à mesure de la matinée : elle s'occupa de la caisse tandis que Jean gérait les appels, les commandes, circulait dans les rayons pour vérifier la mise en place. Ruben se chargea de faire quelques livraisons et il eut quelques commissions à faire. Midi arriva, Ruben revint de sa tournée et avec des pains bagnat pour le déjeuner. Sigrún sentit son cœur gonfler et aller mieux. Le dynamisme reprenait le dessus sur ses pensées grises.

            « J'aime tellement manger !!!, s'écria-t-elle, de la salade verte et un quartier de tomate entier dans la bouche.

\- Tellement simple..., fit Jean d'un ton pince-sans-rire mais affectueux.

\- Mais c'est vrai, ça me donne de l'énergie, ça me rend heureuse. »

            Ruben éclata de rire bruyamment en lui tapant l'épaule en expirant sa cigarette post-repas. Sigrún crut qu'il allait lui disloquer l'épaule mais elle préféra le prendre comme un encouragement. Elle aimait bien travailler ici. Même si Ruben et Jean s'étaient assez vite montrés familiers avec elle, ils n'allaient pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée et tout de suite chercher à savoir s'il y avait une raison à telle réaction ou à tel comportement qu'elle avait. Ils l'acceptaient très bien et c'est ce qui permettait à Sigrún de leur faire confiance et même de les laisser s'immiscer dans le chaos de son être s'ils le voulaient.

            Ils retournèrent au travail : cette fois Jean était à la caisse et Sigrún, assise près de lui, se lança dans la conception d'une commande reçue le matin qu'ils devraient mettre en œuvre la semaine suivante. Des funérailles. Merveilleux.

            « J'espère que c'est pour une vieille mamie ou un vieux grand-père qui sentait plus ses nerfs. »

            Jean s'esclaffa. Au même moment, une cliente assez âgée était entrée ; Sigrún rougit et baissa la tête en s'agrippant à son crayon de papier.

            « En fait, c'était pour un professeur de français âgé de presque soixante ans. Il est mort dans son sommeil. »

            Sigrún releva la tête de son cahier de brouillon, les yeux grand ouverts.

            « Ça, c'est une belle mort.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Dommage pour ses élèves par contre, j'imagine ? Bon j'ai fini, je vais passer un coup de balai. »

            Jean acquiesça avec un bruit de gorge quand une seconde cliente, bien plus jeune, entra à son tour. La petite vieille avait fait calmement et lentement le tour du magasin mais semblait tourner en rond. Jean se décida à l'aider pendant que l'autre cliente observait les bouquets tout faits, posés sur des petits bancs près du sol. Jean composa un bouquet pour la petite vieille, apparemment pour sa petite-fille qui venait d'être mère ; il se montra patient et à l'écoute jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme soit satisfaite. Sigrún avait toujours un peu de mal avec les personnes âgées, surtout quand elles discutaient longuement ; c’était l’une des raisons pour laquelle elle admirait Jean. Puis le jeune homme et la vieille dame s’avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir où celle-ci demanda quelques conseils de conservation et d'entretien pour des plantes qu'elle avait déjà, tandis que Jean emballait les fleurs dans du papier transparent et du papier kraft vert, avec des rubans et toutes ces choses qui font un bouquet cadeau. Jean lui répondait en même temps et réalisa que la seconde cliente semblait être derrière la première depuis un moment au vu du tapotement nerveux qui agitait la semelle de sa chaussure sur le carrelage. Sigrún avait remarqué le bruit incessant de la semelle qui claque et avait serré les doigts autour du balai, ses mouvements se faisant désormais un peu saccadés ; elle sentit Jean ralentir ses propres mouvements, tendu derrière le comptoir. Il lança un rapide regard irrité derrière la vieille dame en lui annonçant le prix du bouquet.

            « Ça vous fera trente-six euros, Madame. »

            Et la dame passa un moment à chercher son chéquier dans son grand sac à main, ses vieilles mains et ses bras secs tremblotant, et trouva un stylo mais celui-ci ne marchait pas, provoquant un soupir de l'autre cliente qui ne cachait pas son impatience. Jean glissa un stylo en état près du chéquier de sa cliente et fusilla du regard l'autre. Il s'amusa d'apercevoir du coin de l’œil que Sigrún la démontait du regard également depuis apparemment un moment et s’apprêtait à intervenir si elle faisait davantage preuve d'impolitesse. La petite vieille les remercia et s'en alla enfin, en souriant.

            La seconde cliente s'avança en paraissant soulagée, soupira encore un petit « Eh ben..! » Sigrún eut envie de lui caresser le coin du visage avec ses articulations bien blanchies, bien tendues par la rage et s'agrippa au manche du balais, en serrant la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de faire un quelconque commentaire. Jean marmonna sèchement le prix du bouquet, croisant à peine le regard de la cliente, encaissa le liquide qu'elle lui donna et força tout de même un « au revoir » hors de sa gorge lorsqu'elle franchit les portes vitrées de l'entrée.

            Un ange passa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes se regardent et éclatent de frustration et de colère.

            « OH LA COUUUURGE !! OH LA GROSSE COURGE !

\- Mais quelle connasse ! C'est incroyable cette impolitesse !

\- LA GROSSE, GROSSE COURGE.

\- Tes insultes sont super exotiques Sigrún.

\- C'est le centre aéré, je peux pas trop jurer donc je trouve des alternatives. Bai m'aide beaucoup. »

Jean sourit en imaginant les deux filles passer leurs soirées à inventer des injures et Sigrún reprit :

            « Mais sérieusement, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais éclaté. Là, j'ai cru que j'allais l'attraper par la gorge et lui demander son problème.

\- Oui j'ai bien vu, j'ai cru que tu allais casser le manche à balai. Ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi rapidement énervée. »

            Sigrún s'affaissa en faisant des mouvements négligés avec la brosse du balai. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était agacée anormalement rapidement face à l'intolérance et l'impatience de la femme envers la petite mamie. En temps normal, elle était certes agacée, mais cela ne transparaissait pas à ce point. Tout le monde sait très bien que le troisième âge a un rythme bien à soi, mais c'était loin d'être une raison suffisante pour adopter un comportement aussi irrespectueux et débordant de rejet. C'était comme l'histoire de l'enfant muet.

            « Normal. Enfin. Je supporte pas le rejet. » 

            Jean sentit qu'il y avait un peu plus de matière derrière cela et arrêta de trifouiller derrière la caisse pour indiquer à son amie qu'il était bien attentif.

            « Vas-y, raconte : qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? »

            La jeune femme cessa de balayer et laissa un soupir échapper ses lèvres, en s'appuyant sur le manche. Elle raconta à Jean ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au centre aéré : la rencontre avec les parents, leur requête et le refus catégorique de sa direction, et à quel point elle voulait quand même faire quelque chose pour eux. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner alors qu'elle se sentait déjà impliquée.

            « Ça peut paraître stupide et exagéré de ma part de pas lâcher mais ils avaient l'air tellement dans l'urgence, dans le besoin d'aide. Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie d'exclure ce gosse sous prétexte qu'il est muet. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Je pense vraiment, sincèrement que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui et même pour nous, les anim’, de l'accueillir. C'est pas grave d'être muet, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Pourquoi ça devrait empêcher ce gosse de vivre comme tous les autres enfants ? »

            Jean fut presque parcouru de frissons, pris d'une profonde empathie. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire : sur le plan humain, cela pouvait s'avérer enrichissant, ou peut-être pas particulièrement. Il réalisait à quel point Sigrún était sérieuse quand elle disait ne pas supporter l'exclusion, ou une quelconque ségrégation. Quel altruisme. Jean voulut l'aider et essaya de trouver une solution pour apaiser son amie.

            « Et si tu t'en occupais vraiment à domicile ?

\- Oui mais quand ? J'ai déjà un boulot moi les mercredis et je peux pas lui dédier mes week-ends, j'ai une vie aussi. Et même, ça lui ferait du bien d'être avec d'autres enfants, il est nouveau dans le coin, j'imagine qu'il ne connaît pas grand monde. »

            Jean fut impressionnée par la dévotion et le cœur que Sigrún plaçait dans son travail et dans les gens en général et il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

            « Je t'admire un peu, tu sais. T'es tellement professionnelle. Humainement professionnelle.

\- Eh, m'appelle pas Mère Térésa non plus. J'aime pas le rejet, c'est tout. »

            Sigrún sourit enfin. Cela lui avait tout de même fait du bien de lâcher ses nerfs encore une fois. Il semblait que quand Sigrún était bouleversée, tout son petit monde l'était et ses proches ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Elle en était de plus en plus consciente et en était reconnaissante.

            « Mais je te rassure Jean, toi aussi tu fais très bien ton travail et je t'admire aussi. »

            Jean rougit un peu en riant et la conversation tomba dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Jean lui recommande au moins d'en rediscuter avec les parents au téléphone.

            Le soir, pendant le dîner, Bai lui conseilla la même chose et Sigrún y songea un peu plus une fois venue l'heure du coucher. Bai dormait depuis plus d'une heure, il était bientôt minuit et Sigrún était assise dans le fauteuil à côté de leur lit, dans la pénombre silencieuse. Pumpa vint se frotter contre le fauteuil pour réclamer de l'attention et Sigrún le caressa distraitement avant qu'il n'allât se coucher sur le lit près des pieds de Bai. La brune plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle devait de toute façon rappeler les parents pour les tenir au courant de la décision de la direction. Mais elle devait faire plus. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire plus. Au moins un peu plus que les rediriger vers un endroit soi-disant plus adapté à leur enfant. Elle entendit remuer dans le lit.

            « Sigrún, viens te coucher, tu vas être crevée demain.

\- Hm. »

            Bai se retourna complètement et se redressa sur un de ses coudes. Elle discernait légèrement la silhouette recroquevillée de Sigrún grâce à la lumière de leur réveil numérique.

            « Sig, viens, la nuit porte conseil. Je suis sûre que tu auras trouvé une solution demain matin, tu verras. »

            Sigrún releva la tête et se tira de son nid de réflexion. Bai avait raison, elle trouverait quelque chose et sans sommeil, elle serait seulement bonne à rien. Elle se nicha dans les bras de Bai en émettant un roucoulement étrange qui fit rire l'autre alors qu'elle lui caressait la tête. Sigrún s'endormit quasiment aussitôt, et Bai la rejoignit peu après, rassurée que son idiote de compagne parvienne à trouver le repos.

 

-

 

            Le lendemain midi, après avoir dévoré son déjeuner, Sigrún composa sur son portable le numéro que le couple lui avait donnée et prêta attention au nom de famille. Monsieur et madame R.. Ce fut la femme qui décrocha et Sigrún se présenta, le cœur battant. La femme parut ravie de recevoir des nouvelles, plongée autrement dans l'attente. Bien vite cependant, Sigrún raconta et expliqua l'entêtement de son patron et de ses collègues à se plier aux règles.

            « Si j'avais disposé de plus de temps dans la semaine, j'aurais pu garder votre enfant chez vous mais j'ai un travail au centre aéré vous voyez et...

\- Oui, je comprends bien...

\- Et puis même, je pense que ce serait plus intéressant pour lui de fréquenter d'autres enfants.

\- Oui, nous aussi, c'est ce qui nous a poussés à tout de suite chercher des centres de loisirs au lieu de gardes à domicile. Et Elie aussi aimerait rencontrer d'autres enfants même s'il est assez timide. »

            Sigrún ne répondit rien et se plongea un instant dans ses pensées mais bien vite, madame R. continua, d'abord hésitante cependant :

            « En réalité, Elie est fortement bègue à l'origine mais il s'est rapidement enfermé dans un mutisme pour éviter d'avoir à affronter l'échec et les moqueries. Ça s'est développé en une véritable anxiété qui l'empêche de parler à d'autres personnes que nous... Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui.

\- Ni en les autres j'imagine.

\- En effet... »

            Sigrún sentit ses boyaux se tordre en imaginant le taux d'anxiété et la pression sous lesquels devait vivre le gosse.

            « Mais depuis deux ans, on apprend la langue des signes tous ensemble. On l'a inscrit dans une école où il y a de nombreux enfants en difficulté comme lui dont des enfants handicapés, sourds et muets. Il pourra y voir un orthophoniste aussi. Il semblait rassuré même si au début c'était impossible d'envisager en voir un, il faisait des crises et pleurait tout le temps. »

            Si Elie parlait par des signes, il n'avait en effet pas peur de buter sur les mots. Tout de même, c'était bien qu'il accepte de travailler sur son bégaiement. Il devait avoir gagné une certaine maturité. Sigrún imagina que la famille R. était en train de remonter la pente après s'être embourbée et débattue. Les déménagements sont souvent signes de nouveaux départs à plus d'une échelle après tout. Si l'enfant qu'était Elie acceptait également de coopérer, Sigrún trouvait bien dommage de leur mettre davantage de bâtons dans les roues. Elle était définitivement convaincue que ce serait une réelle bonne chose pour le gosse de fréquenter d'autres enfants – et des enfants sans handicap quelconque. C'est ainsi que Sigrún se retrouva à demander de pouvoir rencontrer les parents avec leur enfant le dimanche qui arrivait afin de pouvoir discuter notamment avec Elie en personne. La femme fut agréablement surprise de tant d'attention, accepta et promit de la tenir au courant de l'horaire après en avoir discuté avec sa famille.

            Le lendemain matin, Sigrún fonça à la bibliothèque à vélo pendant que Bai flânait au marché pour faire des courses. Sigrún déambula parmi les rayons, en nage et avec un point de côté, jusqu'à trouver le rayon qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop enthousiasmée. Elle tira de l'étagère trois, puis quatre manuels sur la LSF, la langue des signes françaises, - dictionnaire, étymologie et apprentissage basique pour débutant – et s'installa à une table où elle feuilleta les ouvrages. Bai finit par lui envoyer un message pour lui signaler qu'il est midi passé et qu'elle devrait rentrer manger. Sigrún prit ses livres et se dirigea à l'accueil pour les emprunter. Une fois rentrée à l'appartement, elle déjeuna avec Bai et passa ensuite plusieurs heures dans leur chambre à regarder des vidéos sur YouTube et à lire des articles sur internet, tout en brassant les pages des livres empruntés.

            Peu après quatre heures, Bai vint s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte pour la regarder avec un sourire affectueux.

            « Ça va ma chérie ?

\- Hm.

\- T'as pas la tête trop farcie ?

\- Hmmm.

\- Tu veux un thé ? »

Sigrún releva enfin la tête et Bai fit que ses yeux étaient fatigués et tout injectés de sang.

            « Je t'en serais teeeeeeeellement reconnaissante. »

            Bai s'échappa dans le couloir en lâchant un rire chantant. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et prépara deux boules à thé d'un mélange de thé vert et de camomille. Elle revint dans la chambre avec deux tasses sur un plateau, posa la tasse de Sigrún sur sa table de chevet et la sienne de son coté du lit. Le matelas et la couverture étaient jonchés des livres et de feuilles couvertes de notes.

            « Est-ce que tu es consciente qu'on t'a conçue trop parfaite pour la Terre ? demanda Sigrún avec un regard reconnaissant et perdu dans un brouillard d'adoration.

\- Pffft, parfaite pour toi oui, pouffa Bai en se laissant tomber sur les cuisses de Sigrún.

\- You're an angel. »

            Sigrún se laissa convaincre de faire une pause quand elle vit les beaux yeux de Bai luire adorablement. Elle eut chaud aux joues et au cou. Bai se redressa et vint se nicher contre son cou après s'être assise à califourchon pour permettre une meilleure étreinte. Sigrún aimait bien quand Bai lui donnait chaud d'un seul coup, parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait jamais. Ce n'était pas un côté que Bai laissait paraître ou qu'on pouvait deviner facilement. Qui plus est, ça n’était jamais régulier. Là-dessus Bai dépassait Sigrun en spontanéité. Sigrún se demanda si Bai était consciente de ses explosions de phéromones un peu ensorcelantes. Quand Bai prit la nuque de Sigrún pour l'embrasser, celle-ci glissa ses mains sous le haut de Bai et lui caressa le dos de bas en haut, inlassablement. La brune frissonna et soupira doucement. Sigrún en profita pour approfondir le baiser parce qu'elle aimait se rassasier de la chaleur moite de ceux-ci. Bai encercla les épaules et le dos de Sigrún pour se fondre dans l'étreinte un peu plus. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elles se séparèrent et soupirèrent de contentement. Sigrún se sentait à la fois complètement rechargée et complètement ramollie et trop détendue pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle caressa le haut du crâne de Bai, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachés. Puis dans le silence confortable qui les berçait, Sigrún murmura :

            « Tu veux venir avec moi demain chez les R. ? »

            Bai avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune et réfléchit un instant.

            « Ça va pas les déranger ? Et ça te dérange pas toi ?

\- Je demanderai par message mais je pense que ce sera bon. Et bon sang Bai, je te propose, bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire. »

            Bai se sentait toujours un peu fondre quand Sigrún la grondait avec un gros sourire étendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

            « D'accord alors, je viens. »

 

-

 

            La maison des R. était dans un quartier de l'agglomération, à peine éloigné du centre ville. Il faisait calme et ensoleillé lorsque Bai gara la voiture devant le portail. Sigrún ouvrit sa portière et fut tout de suite attirée par du mouvement à l'arrière de la maison. Elle aperçut une balançoire et l'enfant qui y était assis sans en faire réellement usage. Elle ouvrit le portail et se dirigea vers la balançoire, Bai sur ses pas.

            « Bonjour. » L'enfant leva les yeux vers Sigrún, qui s'accroupit à deux pas de lui. « C'est toi Elie ? »

            Elie baissa la tête mais garda les yeux sur elle. Des grands yeux noisettes avec des éclats de vert à l'intérieur. Son petit visage tout blanc encadré de cheveux châtains tout courts. Il acquiesça timidement. Sigrún lui sourit.

            « Moi c'est Sigrún. Ta maman m'a parlée de toi. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais t'aider à te faire de nouveaux amis. » Le garçon hocha la tête doucement, intéressé. Sigrún continua.

« Tu aimes ta nouvelle maison ? »

            Elie plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais continua de triturer les cordes qui le maintenaient en suspension. Sigrún patienta quelques minutes. Elle sentit que Bai s'était rapprochée mais restait suffisamment à distance pour leur laisser une sorte d'intimité que deux inconnus pourraient chercher à percer.

            Voyant que l'enfant semblait à nouveau s'être muré dans la timidité, Sigrún répéta sa question tout en signant cette fois. En entendant la question être réitérée mais surtout en aperçevant des gestes, Elie releva la tête vers Sigrún. Ne sachant pas comment dire « maison », Sigrún pointa derrière elle, puis en montrant le dos puis la paume de sa main d'un geste allant de sa poitrine vers Elie « aimes... », avant de le pointer lui « ...-tu, ta maison ? ». Les yeux d'Elie semblèrent s'agrandir soudain, comme s'il avait vu un miracle, on aurait dit que le ciel s'y reflétait. Il regarda la maison de ses parents – et la sienne – puis Sigrún de nouveau. Il signa et hocha la tête en même temps « Oui ». Sigrún ne put retenir un large sourire.

            « Je ne sais pas bien signer, mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre un peu ? »

            Elie fit un sourire timide. Il leva le doigt pour pointer derrière l'adulte en face de lui et, à la surprise de Sigrún, dit à voix haute cette unique syllabe : « Qui..? ». Sigrún eut l'impression que sa gorge était si serrée que ce simple mot lui coûtait des efforts. Probablement aurait-il pu poser la question entièrement s'il avait s'agit de ses parents et non pas d'inconnues.

            Sigrún se retourna vers Bai et lui fit signe d'approcher. Celle-ci s'accroupit près de Sigrún et le salua.

            « Bonjour Elie.

\- C'est Bai, c'est mon amie. »

            Elie rougit doucement en hochant la tête et signa quelque chose de bref mais que Sigrún ne put saisir entièrement.

            « Mince, je ne connais pas ce signe... »

            Elie devint rouge pivoine et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine pour se cacher.

            « C'est pas grave, répète, peut-être que je vais deviner ? »

            Mais cette fois encore, Elie parla à voix haute en pointant Bai du doigt.

            « Belle... Bai. »

            Sigrún éclata de rire et se remit debout avant de sautiller en rond avec enthousiasme et de crier qu'elle était bien d'accord avec lui. Ce fut à Bai de rougir – plus embarrassée par la réaction de Sigrún que par le compliment en lui-même –, elle marmonna un « gamine » à l'encontre de Sigrún. Celle-ci n'entendit pas, trop occupée à proposer à Elie de le pousser à la balançoire. Il accepta avec un dynamisme qui ne se refléta réellement que dans son regard. Sigrún sentait qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lire sur le visage des gens. Elle ne saurait dire quand avait commencé cette habitude ou si c’est un geste qu’elle avait toujours eu. En tout cas, un jardin éclot dans son ventre quand elle entendit Elie pousser des halètements et des petits rires de joie.

            Le bruit attira probablement l'attention car la porte fenêtre de la terrasse donnant vue sur l'arrière de la maison s'ouvrit sur madame R. suivie de son mari. Bai s'était redressée et s'approcha d'eux.

            « Je vois que les présentations sont faites, dit madame R., un sourire léger et surpris aux lèvres, alors que Bai lui tendit la main.

\- En effet, ça facilitera les choses. Je suis Bai, l'amie de Sigrún. Merci de nous accueillir. »

            Bai se dit qu'elle laisserait les R. interpréter « amie » de la façon dont ils le souhaiteraient. Elle et Sigrún utilisaient toujours ce terme avec des gens qu'ils rencontraient et rares étaient ceux qui disaient quoi que ce soit en réalité. Elles avaient appris à gagner en assurance en se présentant.

            Bai appela Sigrún et Elie pour leur indiquer que leur intrusion avait été remarquée et ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour discuter de l'intégration d'Elie mais avant tout, pour que lui et Sigrún fassent connaissance sous l’œil curieux et amusé de Bai et des parents. Ces derniers faisaient parfois office d'interprète, Elie signant quasiment tout ce dont il parlait, mais se sentant parfois encouragé à placer quelques morceaux de phrases çà et là. Sigrún tenta aussi de signer le plus de choses dont elle se souvenait, posa des questions à Elie sur ses anciens amis et son ancienne maison. Elie fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était content d'avoir déménagé et qu'il se passerait bien de se souvenir de ses anciens amis. Alors Sigrún se concentra sur ce qu'Elie aimait et voudrait peut-être faire plus tard, s'il aimerait rencontrer d'autres personnes de son âge. Elie regardait souvent vers ses parents avant de répondre, comme pour demander leur approbation et être sûr qu'il pouvait répondre ce qu’il avait envie de répondre. Parfois, il semblait un peu anxieux, ainsi ses coups d'œil signifiaient peut-être une inquiétude à répondre et à voir leur réaction.

            La lumière de l'après-midi tourna et, enfin, Sigrún approcha sa main de celles d'Elie, serrées autour de son verre de jus d'orange. Elle eut l'audace d'attraper la première phalange de son majeur et se rendit compte trop tard que cela pourrait déranger le jeune garçon. Elie, cependant, bien qu’il jeta un coup d’œil à son geste, ne se montra pas mal à l'aise et ne la repoussa pas non plus. Elle lâcha son doigt et se pencha simplement vers lui, chuchota presque :

            « Bon, dis-moi Elie, ça te dirait de venir au centre aéré où je travaille, le mercredi quand tu n'as pas école ? Tu pourrais y faire des tonnes d'activités, du sport, du dessin, lire, rencontrer d'autres enfants... »

            Elie jeta un coup d'oeil à ses parents, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la conversation et signa.

            « Ils sont normaux, les enfants là-bas ?

\- Et bien... Certains se sont pris des coups tellement violents pendant le tournois de ballon prisonnier que je ne peux pas t'assurer une santé mentale totalement intacte de leur part. »

            Un rire ravi secoua le torse d'Elie, il expira de soulagement et lança à ses parents un regard complice. Ceux-ci sourirent en soupirant de contentement. Ce fut suffisant pour Sigrún comme gage de réponse.

 

-

 

            « Tu sais, quand je vois un couple comme les R., je me dis que j'aimerais vachement te demander en mariage. Mais après je pense à l'image qu'on se fait du mariage de nos jours et à ce que je connais moi-même et ça me désintéresse assez vite finalement. »

            Bai tourna la tête vers Sigrún, qui fixait le mur en face de leur lit. Bai fit mine de retourner à sa lecture, tout en répondant.

            « Tu n'as qu'à t'en faire une nouvelle image. Il n'y a pas que les R. qui font un beau couple, regarde mes parents.

\- Je sais oui... Mais c'est tes parents...

\- Regarde-nous, alors. »

            Sigrún quitta le mur pour se plonger dans la malice adorable des yeux de sa mignonne.

            « Ahh, marie-moi !! » gémit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de Bai, le visage enfoui dans son cou, les éclats de rire de la brune projetant des vibrations de joie dans leur étreinte et dans leurs veines ; et du soleil dans les cellules de leur cœur.

 

-

 

            Le mercredi suivant, Sigrún arriva au centre aéré tout aussi guillerette que la semaine précédente, avec une touche d'assurance mêlée à de l'impertinence, aussi attira-t-elle l'attention de Greg qui pensait qu'elle reviendrait sur le sujet de l'enfant muet. La journée se passa tout à fait normalement jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’apprêtent à fermer le centre, un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, une fois tous les enfants rentrés dans leur foyer.

            Greg était appuyé contre son bureau en train de lire quelque chose quand le téléphone du bureau sonna : il décrocha, légèrement étonné de recevoir un appel aussi tard. Sigrún écouta à la porte, l’oreille tendue. Bien, bien, Greg ne laissait paraître aucun étonnement en apparence, mais Sigrún le connaissait et elle pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait son regard et le froncement confus de ses sourcils. Elle vit Greg fouiller dans un tiroir, tout en acquiesçant à son interlocuteur, et sortir une feuille, la scanner, et faire quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur. Il croisa le regard de Sigrún, désormais adossée dans l’encadrement de la porte avec un sourcil levé et un sourire vaguement – _vaguement_ – impertinent. L’appel prit fin au bout de quelques minutes et Sigrún se permit d’entrer dans la pièce et se planta devant Greg avec un air déterminé et toujours – _toujours_ – ce petit sourire impertinent.

            « Tu as recontacté ce couple, hein ?

\- Je l’avoue, et sache que j’assume entièrement mais surtout, sache que je suis prête à prendre Elie personnellement au centre, je le suivrai comme son ombre. Ce qui compte pour moi, et pour eux surtout, c’est qu’il ait droit à une place ici. »

Greg la fixa longuement. Sigrún baissa les yeux et ajouta en levant les mains :

« Mea culpa pour avoir une bonne conscience.

\- Une conscience militante et frôlant l’insolence, » dit Greg en regardant par la fenêtre. La rue était teintée de cette lumière entre chien et loup. « Mais…

\- Mais ? »

Sigrún n’en avait pas l’air, mais elle était légèrement nerveuse.

« Mais j’admire ta persévérance et ta patience dans ce genre de projet. Je leur ai envoyé un formulaire d’inscription et le programme des activités du trimestre. » Sigrún sentit une vague de soulagement l’envahir, bien qu’elle n’en montra rien, si ce n’est par ses épaules qui s’affaissèrent légèrement. « Madame R. m’a dit que tu étais allée leur rendre visite et m’a raconté ta rencontre avec Elie. Et te connaissant, tu as dû faire quelques recherches et prendre quelques mesures pour parvenir à décoincer cet enfant.

\- Je dirais plus « déverrouiller » que décoincer… Je l’ai pas forcé, il a parlé tout seul, je ne m’y attendais vraiment pas. »

Maintenant qu’elle avait l’aval de son patron mais aussi la reconnaissance de son implication, elle sentit ses émotions lui piquer le nez. Elle était tellement contente. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre aussi.

« Tu sais… Je n’étais pas contre eux personnellement. Je suis juste très terre-à-terre, tu me connais, c’est mon rôle, ajouta Greg en soupirant, mais je suis fier de t’avoir dans l’équipe pour me pousser hors de mes gongs, dans le bon sens du terme. »

Sigrún émit un petit rire.

« Le monde a besoin de plus de gens comme toi, Sigrún. »

Cela lui alla droit au cœur. Elle ne répondit rien et le regarda juste en se contentant de sourire, avant de se détourner et de quitter le bureau.

« A la semaine prochaine alors ! »

            Comme la journée avait commencé sous la pluie, le matin-même, Bai avait proposé à Sigrún de l’emmener au centre de loisirs et donc de venir la rechercher. Quand Sigrún sortit du bâtiment, Bai était déjà là, hors de la voiture.

            « Tu as attendu longtemps ? demanda Sigrún en s’approchant, ses pas faisant crisser les cailloux.

\- Un peu. J’étais impatiente ! Comment ça s’est passé ? »

Le visage de Sigrún était grave, ses mains plongées dans ses poches lui modelaient une posture renfrognée.

« Quoi ?? » s’exclama Bai impatiemment. Puis Sigrún éclata de rire.

« AH JE PEUX PAS ! Je peux pas faire semblant, tu me connais trop ! suffoqua-t-elle. Mission accomplie ma petite fleur ! Elie a une place ici. »

Bai secoua les bras et lâcha un « YES » des plus indiscrets qui résonna dans la rue calme, puis elle prit Sigrún par le cou.

« T’es la meilleure, je suis trop fière de toi.

\- Je suis heureuse aussi. » fit Sigrún calmement, un sourire équivalent à la puissance de cent kilowatt collé au visage.

 

-

 

Elle appela les R. une fois rentrée avec Bai, pour échanger et partager leur enthousiasme et leur gratitude.

Le mercredi suivant, Elie passa sa première journée au centre et Sigrún le présenta à tout le monde en parlant et en essayant de signer le plus possible. Les collègues de Sigrún étaient épatés et, soyons honnêtes, assez émerveillés. Bien qu’Elie ne décrochât pas un mot et remuait des lèvres muettes en signant, jamais Sigrún ne vit un enfant avec un sourire aussi sincère et lumineux. C’est comme s’il n’avait pas souri et ri pendant très longtemps et que tout s’était accumulé et par conséquent, n’en ressortait que plus intense. Et tous les enfants autour de lui étaient curieux et intrigués de façon sensible et fascinante.

Avant, Sigrún n’avait pas songé qu’écouter la voix des autres requérait d’autres sens que l’ouïe. Possiblement, la vue, elle en avait été consciente : lire les expressions de quelqu’un sur leur visage, leur état par leur posture, leurs émotions par leurs différents soupirs – le corps est moteur de nombreux signes responsables d’un autre langage. C’est une voix silencieuse, qui chuchote des indices, qui crie des assertions… Mais c’était tellement pris pour acquis. Avec Elie, elle avait appris à s’appuyer sur d’autres choses. Maintenant elle comprenait que l’intuition, la persévérance, la volonté, avaient un rôle pour être écouté et se faire écouter. Pour entendre, il faut l’ouïe ; pour écouter, il faut tout le corps, il faut tout soi. Désormais, c’est ce qu’elle entreprendrait de faire.


End file.
